Au delà des apparences
by La Pomme Verte
Summary: Allen a un secret, il aimerait s'en détacher mais il lui apporte beaucoup. Mentir à ses amis lui pèse, il aimerait pouvoir leur en parler, mais leurs réactions lui fait peur, et s'ils le rejetaient? s'ils le regardaient autrement?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Ça fait un moment que je lis des fics sur se fandom mais que j'en pose pas une moi même. J'ai toujours été fan du Laven et triste qu'il y en ai pas plus puis j'ai lu du Yullen et j'en suis devenue fan! Donc oui pour l'instant le couple principale n'est pas vraiment encore définit car moi même je ne suis pas sur d'ou je vais aller... J'espère que ça vous plaira!**

**Je voudrais remercier Ookami pour avoir corriger mon écris! Et aussi le reste de la mafia pour m'avoir donner quelques petites tuyau par ci par là!**

**Disclamer: L'univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

* * *

**Chaptire 1**

Allen avait toujours reçut des regards de dégoût ou de pitié à cause de sa cicatrice et de son bras droit, sauf une fois : Cross avait encore eut des créanciers qui lui courraient après. Il avait, comme d'habitude, envoyé son disciple régler le problème.

Malheureusement pour Walker c'étaient des personnes avec qui il avait déjà eut à faire, et ceux ci n'avaient pas l'intention de se refaire plumer au poker. Le jeune blandin avait alors dû fuir l'aura meurtrière des hommes, il s'était glissé dans une rue où les maisons closes se trouvaient. Une des femmes travaillant dans ce quartier le tira d'un coup sec à l'intérieur d'une échoppe, il la reconnut comme celle qu'il avait sauvé d'un Akuma un peu plutôt dans la journée.

Elle lui intima le silence et le pria de la suivre. Allen n'avait que 12 ans ce jour là et il ne comprenait pas ce que la femme nommée Chistota lui voulait. Elle l'avait traîné dans une chambre qui n'était sûrement pas faite pour dormir. L'adolescent ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'y passait, son maître ne lui en avait jamais parlé mais il savait que les hommes et les femmes s'y retrouvaient de jour comme de nuit. Il se fit asseoir sur le lit tandis que la jeune russe fouillait dans le placard.

Elle posa sur le lit une robe d'un noir encre, un manteau long beige, des collants opaques et à côté une écharpe et des bottes. Le maudit était perdu, pourquoi sortait-elle tout ça ? Il la vit tirer une chaise prêt d'une coiffeuse.

« Удалите вашу одежду и помещаются тех. Lui dit elle. » (Enlève tes vêtements et mets ceux là.)

Il pencha la tête sur la droite, il avait certes quelques notions en russe mais une phrase complète avec des mots de vocabulaire qu'il n'avait jamais entendu, c'était impossible pour lui de comprendre. Elle sourit contrite, et répéta en tentant en anglais avec un accent très prononcé.

« clothes, off, clothes, on »

Elle le fit tout en le pointant du doigt et en mimant l'action de se déshabiller puis elle montra les vêtements sur le lit et simula l'action contraire. Allen rougit en comprenant où elle voulait en venir, il allait refuser mais la jeune fille insista.

« You be safe. »

Il comprit qu'elle voulait le protéger, mais de là à porter une robe ? Aurait-il si peu de fierté ? Et en même temps il n'avait que 12 ans, devant des gros dur qui allaient sûrement lui faire la peau il n'avait pas trente-six solutions. Au diable sa dignité et son amour intérieur, là, maintenant, sa vie passait en premier.

La jeune femme retourna fouiller dans la commode, Walker en profita alors pour se changer et enfiler la robe à manches longues. Il se sentait terriblement idiot et gêné d'être ainsi apprêté. Pourvu que son maître ou Timcampy n'arrive pas maintenant sinon il était près à se jeter dans la mer. Une fois habillé Chistota l'amena jusqu'à la chaise et le fit s'asseoir. Elle tira ses cheveux en arrière pour les attacher et lui mit une sorte de filet dessus.

Elle revint en face de lui avec un petit bocal en main, il la vit y plonger deux doigts et les ressortir avec une sorte de pâte couleur chair. Il ferma les yeux par réflexe quand elle approcha sa main de son visage, puis il sentit quelque chose de froid glisser de son front à son œil puis de son œil au bas de sa joue. Il voulut y toucher mais la jeune femme lui tapa sur la paume avant d'étaler le produit. Cela lui pris une bonne minute pour être satisfaite de son travail. Elle se leva sous la surprise d'Allen qui ne comprenait définitivement rien. Il la vit revenir avec ce qu'il définit comme une perruque châtain, elle la brossait tout en revenant vers lui puis arrivée à sa hauteur la vissa sur sa tête.

Pourquoi était-il dans cet accoutrement ? Pourquoi lui avait-elle mit cette chose sur le visage et ces cheveux sur sa tête ? Elle le tourna vers le miroirs et il en fut surpris.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir à faire à une personne totalement différente, la cicatrice était invisible, et à part avec ses yeux personne ne pourraient le reconnaître. Il se sentait troublé, la perruque avait presque la même couleur que ses cheveux quand il était enfant, est-ce à ça qu'il aurait ressemblé s'il n'avait pas été maudit ? Il se sentit presque nostalgique.

Elle lui amena un sac où elle avait apparemment plié toutes ses affaires et elle lui montra la crème pour la mettre sous ses yeux dans le sac. Elle lui glissa l'écharpe rouge autour du coup et lui glissa des gants de même couleur sur ses mains.

Chistota lui pris à nouveau le poignet pour le tirer avec elle dans le couloir mais ne fit pas le chemin en sens inverse, au contraire elle partit à l'opposé. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte qui semblait vielle et usée, elle l'ouvrit pour tomber sur des escaliers, où seulement avec la lueur d'une bougie, ils les descendirent. Une fois en bas elle ouvrit une autre porte qui donna directement sur une ruelle où les poubelles s'accumulaient. La jeune femme lui indiqua la droite de sa main.

« Turn there, City center. »

Elle lui fit un geste de la main droite pour lui indiquer comme elle put le centre ville, puis elle lui sourit d'un air maternel avant de se pencher et de lui embrasser le front. Elle lui lança une dernière phrase avec son accent.

« Thank you my Hero. Маленький ангел Храбрости. » (courage petit ange)

Il la salua et partit en courant tenant son sac dans ses bras. Il ne pensait pas un jour qu'il pourrait la revoir pour la remercier. Elle venait de lui sauver la mise. Il ne pourrait même pas lui rendre ses habits. Une fois arrivé dans la grand rue, où beaucoup de monde y était encore malgré l'heure tardive, il se mit à chercher un endroit familier pour se repérer. Il fit quelques pas sur la droite et se mit sur la pointe des pieds tentant de voir l'échoppe à laquelle ils s'étaient arrêté ce matin ou alors l'auberge carrément.

« Вы потеряны? Fit une voix à côté de lui. » (tu es perdue)

Allen se retourna rapidement pour voir qu'un garçon de son âge ou peut être un an plus vieux lui parlait. Il serra sa prise sur son bien, il s'attendait à une remarque de la part de l'enfant. Il fallait savoir qu'à son âge beaucoup ne pouvaient s'empêcher de lui faire comprendre son dégoût mais rien ne vient, même pas un rictus sur son visage.

« Вы не понимать? » (Tu ne comprends pas)

Ce garçon ne le rejetait pas, le maquillage était tellement parfait qu'il pouvait se promener sans recevoir des commentaires malveillants. Il y avait même une dame derrière le garçon, sûrement sa mère, qui les regardait en rigolant gentiment.

« Я ищу гостиницу красной Собаки. (Je recherche l'auberge du Chien rouge)

-следуй за мной ! » (Suis moi)

Walker était content de savoir quand même maîtriser quelques mots, bien sûr il avait un accent à couper au couteau et des fois il devait se répéter plusieurs fois. Il était heureux qu'en deux mois il puisse communiquer un minimum. Le garçon lui prit la main gentiment tout en continuant de lui sourire avant de l'emmener jusqu'à l'auberge du chien rouge, là où lui et son maître avaient élu domicile pour deux petits jours. L'enfant en face de lui ne le lâcha pas du regard une fois arrivé et pour la première fois Allen ressentit une sensation de gêne bien différente qu'habituellement. Normalement il se sentait honteux d'être défiguré et il voyait le jugement dans le regard des autres. Ce soir les yeux du garçon exprimaient autre chose, et il était embarrassé par ça et en même temps ça le réchauffait de l'intérieur.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder en silence, chacun avait une couleur rouge qui s'étalait sur leurs visages. Finalement le Russe prit sont courage à deux mains et embrassa la joue du blandin avant de repartir en courant. Allen resta figé à ce geste puis posa sa main sur sa joue. Il avait eut le droit à un geste d'affection d'un total inconnu, alors oui la jeune femme d'avant avait eut un geste similaire mais ils s'étaient croisés le matin même et il l'avait sauvé. Ce baiser là était sortit de nulle part.

Le maudit eut les joues qui chauffèrent et un petit sourire s'étala sur son visage. Il se sentait bien, avoir la sensation d'être comme tout le monde était plaisant. Personne ne l'avait insulté, ne l'avait montré du doigt, ne s'était moqué. C'était un peu comme si le boulet de sa culpabilité avait disparu. Il souhaitait un jour revivre cette sensation là.

C'est ainsi que de nos jours Allen avait une place dans sa valise avec tout ce dont il avait besoin pour avoir un moment de répit une fois de temps à autres. Bien évidement il ne faisait que dans les missions seuls ou quand il était en repos à la congrégation de l'ombre. Dans ces moment là il prenait tout son attirail et descendait en ville. Il trouvait un endroit, toujours le même pour changer d'habits et se maquiller.

Si les premières fois il s'était sentit mal à l'aise de mentir et que la peur le prenait de croiser un membre de l'église, maintenant il n'avait qu'une joie immense de pouvoir retrouver une vie normale ne serait-ce que pour une petite journée.

Une fois dans ses habits de femmes et sa cicatrice effacé, il cachait son sac avec ses affaires dans un endroits ou personne n'oserait fouiller puis il partait se promener comme n'importe qu'elle dame.

Il aimait se sentir fondre dans la masse, il s'amusait aussi de sentir le regard de certains hommes qui coulaient sur sa silhouette et celui de femmes envieuse. Se faire aborder par des hommes, des fois plus âgés ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Les premiers temps il avait eut peur puis il s'était habitué, il savait ce que certains hommes devaient attendre de lui mais il faisait en sorte de toujours partir avant. Des fois c'étaient des garçons de 16 ans qui venaient l'aborder et il se sentait serein et leur répondait avec enthousiasme. Il se sentait aimé, désiré, tout ce qu'il n'avait pas en étant Allen.

C'est un jour comme celui ci où il se baladait sans se soucier du reste qu'il entendit de voix familière venir dans son dos. Un long frisson lui parcourut l'échine et une chape de plomb tomba au fond de son estomac. Il eut froid malgré le temps agréable. Il referma son manteau qu'il avait laissé ouvert et baissa légèrement la tête.

« Lenalee je suis obligé de venir ? Se plaint Lavi.

-Bien sûr ! Je ne peux pas choisir un cadeau toute seule !

-Mais si ton frère l'apprend on risque de se faire attaquer par un Komurin... Tu es plus douée pour trouver un cadeau non ?

-Allen est aussi ton ami, et je te rappelle que nous faisons un cadeau en commun.

-Mais tu n'as pas obligé Yu à venir...

-Yu aurait choisi quelque chose d'horrible. » Soupira Lenalee.

En plus d'avoir peur d'être repéré maintenant Allen se sentait coupable de les avoir entendu parler de ce que ses amis cherchaient sûrement à lui cacher. D'ailleurs il était un peu perdu, son anniversaire avait déjà eut lieu deux mois plus tôt. Il ne se posa pas plus de questions et tenta de s'en aller discrètement en espérant ne pas paraître suspect.

Une fois dans la rue adjacente il respira de nouveau, heureux de pouvoir s'éloigner des deux autres. Il reprit vite le chemin inverse pour retourner où ses affaires d'exorciste étaient, puis intérieurement il pria pour réussir à jouer la surprise totale au moment où ses amis lui offriraient son cadeau.

Une fois rentré, son sac en main, il réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de jouer l'étonnement. Il ne releva la tête qu'au moment ou il rentra dans quelqu'un.

« Tu peux pas faire gaffe Moyashi ? »

Il resta une petite seconde figé, il avait entendu que Kanda participerait au cadeau aussi. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Ils ne s'appréciaient pas plus que cela et l'épéiste n'avait toujours pas appris à dire son nom !

« C'est Allen Bakanda ! »

Ce dernier claqua la langue sur son palais et leva un sourcil en regardant la coupe du blandin. Ce dernier avait oublié d'enlever certaines épingles qui maintenaient ses cheveux sous la perruque. Il faut dire qu'il avait été un peu stressé et avait retiré le filet et les faux cheveux puis s'était démaquillé le plus rapidement possible avant de se diriger vers la congrégation.

« Oh Allen qu'a tu fais à tes cheveux ? » Questionna Miranda.

Cette dernière venait d'arriver à leurs côtés et était surprise de la coiffure du jeune garçon. Ce dernier posa la main sur ses cheveux et sentit les attaches présentes. Il rougit jusqu'aux doigts de pieds, espérant que personne ne puisse faire un lien quelconque avec son hobby qui, il en était sûr, serait mal vu par l'église. Bien sûr il se doutait que ses amis ne le jugeraient pas, quoi qu'ils n'avaient jamais parlé de ça.

Il entendit Kanda émettre ce qui devait être un rire de moquerie qui mit Walker encore plus dans l'embarras. Il n'avait même pas l'envie de répliquer, il voulait juste partir dans sa chambre et cacher tout ça. Il contourna le brun et assura à la jeune femme que tout allait bien avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Yu fut tout de même déconcerté que le plus jeune ne réplique pas, il s'était moqué de lui après tout, normalement la pousse de soja démarrait au quart de tour. Il haussa les épaules, de toute manière c'était pas son problème et si problème il y avait on pouvait être sûr que Lenalee et Lavi allaient s'en rendre compte et s'occuper du maudit. Il repartit alors pour les salles d'entraînement.

Une fois dans sa chambre Allen ferma la porte à clé et cacha son sac au fond de son placard derrière les couvertures supplémentaires, puis il enleva une à une les barrettes pourles planquer à leur tour. Il brossa ses cheveux avec ses doigts pour finalement les attacher en catogan. Il soupira comme si toute la peine du monde tombait sur lui et s'assit sur son lit. En une journée il avait faillit ce faire repérer deux fois. Il allait devoir attendre un moment avant de ressortir ainsi pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Il était abattu, non seulement par sa décision mais aussi pour le fait qu'il mentait à ses amis, il détestait ça mais il ne pouvait pas dire adieu à ses moments de liberté ou il pouvait aborder ou être abordé par une personne qui ne le jugerait pas du premier regard. Il savait que ces moments là ne seraient pas éternels, non seulement à cause de la guerre contre le compte mais aussi parce qu'il allait grandir et qu'à force les formes masculines se verraient de plus en plus et il ne pourrait plus jouer l'androgyne.

Une heure plus tard Lavi était à sa porte prétextant devoir le voir d'urgence. Il était toujours un peu triste mais ce fut avec un grand sourire qu'il ouvrit la porte. Le futur Bookman ne fut pas aveugle à la détresse de son ami, il aurait aimé pouvoir le consoler et effacer l'amertume de ses yeux gris. Mais là, tout de suite, Lenalee ne serait pas du tout contente qu'il gâche sa surprise. Il laissa donc passer pour l'instant mais dès la première heure le lendemain il viendrait voir son ami, il le bloquerait dans sa chambre s'il le fallait.

Il savait que Walker ne se confirait pas si facilement, il allait devoir jouer des coudes. Et puis peut être que ce qui les attendait dans la cafeteria redonnerait le sourire au blandin. Il lui inventa alors une histoire, comme quoi Johnny aurait perdu son rapport de la dernière mission et qu'il aurait besoin qu'il vienne le refaire une nouvelle fois.

Le maudit suivit son ami, sur que ce qu'il lui racontait était un mensonge éhonté mais il s'était promis de jouer son rôle correctement. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ses amis deviner qu'il les avait entendus, en plus ça apporterait beaucoup trop de questions auxquelles il n'avait pas envie de répondre.

Bizarrement il n'eut pas besoin de surjouer quoi que ce soit. Arrivé à bon port il poussa la porte pour entrer dans la cantine, des petits bruits de cotillons qui explosent et des « Joyeux anniversaire Allen » retentirent. Il était vraiment étonné que tout le monde soit là pour ça, surtout qu'il était passé depuis un petit moment. Il resta donc les yeux grand ouverts et la bouche aussi devant cette effusion de joie et d'allégresse.

« Je sais que ton anniversaire est déjà passé. Lui expliqua Lenalee. Mais avant aujourd'hui on avait pas réussit à rassembler tout le monde, et personne ne voulait louper ça alors du coup on a décidé de le faire aujourd'hui.

-Je...je ne sais pas quoi dire. Dit-il vraiment étonné.

-Tu n'as qu'à dire merci. Le taquina Lavi. »

Le roux passa un bras autour de ses épaules tout en lui souriant à pleines dents. Allen ne put que lui répondre sincèrement. Il était vraiment heureux, même ceux de la branche asiatique avaient fait le déplacement, bien sûr ils s'excusèrent rapidement car ils avaient le devoir de rentrer chez eux. Link aussi se retrouvait là, ce dernier était toujours assigné à sa surveillance mais il savait lâché du leste, comme aujourd'hui où il lui avait laissé la journée. Cacher son secret avec la présence du blond s'était avéré difficile que les deux premier mois. Mais celui ci avait finit pas s'attacher au maudit et à lui laisser des moments à lui.

Kanda était dans un coin pas vraiment heureux d'être là, il attendait que tout le monde soit occupé ailleurs pour partir. Il n'allait sûrement pas aller lui souhaiter quoi que ce soit ou aller lui sourire hypocritement, ce garçon lui tapait sur le système. Le maudit avait la fâcheuse tendance à faire semblant d'aller bien et de délaisser sa vie au profit des autres. il avait, certes, fait un effort, ce qui avait légèrement amélioré leur rapport mais la scène de cette après midi montrait bien qu'il continuait les faux semblants. Ça irritait Yu au plus au point, le blandin ne pouvait il pas être honnête envers lui même et les autres pour une fois ?

Lavi ne quitta pas Walker de la soirée, il voulait être sûr que ce dernier s'amuse et il avait pu constater que le moment de tristesse semblait avoir quitté l'esprit du garçon. La soirée se finit sur les cadeaux et Lenalee, Junior et Yu en avaient donc fait un commun, bien que le dernier n'ai jamais vraiment dit oui. Ces derniers avaient décidé d'offrir à Allen un ruban de soie d'un bleu presque gris.

« Tu as toujours le même autour du cou alors on s'est dit que tu aurais peut être envie de changer. » Fit la jeune fille.

Le maudit ne put s'empêcher de prendre le tissus dans ses doigts pour le faire glisser, c'était doux. Il sourit et détacha celui rouge qu'il avait déjà pour le remplacer par son nouveau. Il n'allait sûrement pas le mettre quand il serait en mission de peur de l'abîmer mais il pouvait toujours le porter au sein de la congrégation.

La soirée se termina calmement et tout le monde retourna dans sa chambre. Allen fut suivi de Link. Le corbeau s'endormit rapidement épuisé par sa journée, mais le maudit ne put s'empêcher de regarder les cadeaux qu'il avait déposé sur son bureau. Sa famille était vraiment adorable, il était heureux d'être là. Il s'approcha du meuble en caressant le bois puis s'assit sur la chaise, il ouvrit le tiroir pour en sortir le maquillage qui lui permettait de couvrir sa peau.

Peut être qu'il pouvait ranger sa fausse identité pour être pleinement lui, après tout, tout le monde ici l'acceptait comme il était, sans faux semblants. Il serra un peu plus la boîte dans sa main et pinça les lèvres. Oui, personne ne le regardait avec pitié ou dégoût, mais personne ne le regardait avec désir. Il avait prit goût à se sentir désiré par les hommes, il aimait sentir leur regard sur sa silhouette, il avait l'impression d'être beau. Bien sûr ce n'était pas sous sa vraie apparence et il ne pourrait jamais rien concrétiser mais c'était réconfortant surtout depuis qu'il avait compris qu'il préférait la gente masculine.

Ce n'était pas sous l'apparence d'Allen qu'un homme allait se retourner sur son passage, et encore moins qu'il allait construire quelque chose. Il n'avait pu se confier à personne sur son orientation, ici on était sous le joug de l'église, être homosexuel était mal vu. Il s'était résigné à finir seul, mais ça faisait mal, de toute façon avec cette foutue guerre il ne pourrait peut être pas vivre assez longtemps pour quoi que ce soit.

Il rangea la boîte et partit se coucher sans se rendre compte que Link l'avait entendu. Ce dernier n'était pas idiot, il n'avait pas laissé tant de liberté à Walker que parce qu'il l'appréciait mais il avait découvert son secret. Il voyait en ça juste l'action d'un adolescent frustré de ne pas pouvoir vivre comme il l'entendait, alors il avait tuce détail à Luberrier et avait laissé plus d'espace au blandin.

Le lendemain au petit déjeuner Lavi était assis sur une des tables tapotant du doigt de manière impatiente, il s'était levé tôt pour être sûr de croiser son ami au plus vite. Quand il le vit franchir la porte il lui fit de grands signes avec un immense sourire plaqué sur son visage, il devait feindre pour ne pas alerter le plus jeune sur ses intentions.

« Bonjour Lavi. Fit Allen avec tous ses plats en main.

-Bonjour Allen ! Double boutons n'est pas là ?

-Il ne va pas tarder il prend toujours sa douche après moi. »

C'était parfait, Lenalee n'était pas encore là, Link non plus, ça lui laissait le temps de tirer les vers du nez à son ami ! Il espérait réussir ou avoir au moins deux, trois indices pour comprendre de lui même. Il attendit tout de même que le jeune ait avalé une partie de son repas avant de commencer la pêche aux infos.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Allen ? »

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui un regard interrogateur planté dans l'oeil vert émeraude, mais le futur bookman ne fut pas dupe, durant une petite seconde il avait vu la peur s'insinuer sur le visage de Walker.

« Allen, tu peux me faire confiance. Si tu as un problème tu peux te confier à moi.

-Je n'ai pas de problème. Répondit-il rapidement.

-Tu peux pas me la faire à moi. Hiertu as pleuré avant que je vienne te chercher, s'il te plaît Allen je m'inquiète pour toi. »

Ce dernier baissa la tête mais ne dit rien de plus, il se leva n'ayant pas terminé la moitié de son repas et à la grande surprise de Lavi il leva à nouveau son visage avec un faux sourire collé dessus pour lui dire qu'il avait complètement oublié qu'il avait promis à Komui de passer le voir, et il s'enfuit. Le roux se mordit la lèvre du bas déçu de voir son ami fuir ainsi.

Des yeux bleus qui se trouvaient dans le coin de la cafétéria avaient tout suivit. Il fronça les sourcils, il y avait décidément un truc qui clochait avec le Moyashi.

Ce fut trois semaines plus tard, partit en mission solo, qu'Allen put renfiler une nouvelle fois cette robe. Howard et lui avaient pris des chambres séparées comme ils avaient l'habitude, car même pour une tâche seule il devait toujours être surveillé. Ils étaient sur le retour et c'était leur dernière nuit à l'auberge.

Le blandin savait que Link resterait dans sa chambre et y prendrait même son dîner. Il en profita alors pour sortir un sac de sa valise contenant tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il attacha d'abord ses cheveux puis mit la robe et les collants. Il s'installa alors devant le petit miroir de la salle de bain, il inspecta alors son visage avant de commencer à étaler la crème couleur chair. Il avait pris le coup de main depuis le temps, il l'étalait donc parfaitement ne laissant aucune trace et cela plutôt rapidement.

Une foisqu'il eut enfilé la perruque il mit ses gants et ses bottes avant d'enfiler son manteau pour sortir dehors. Il n'oublia pas l'écharpe juste au cas où. Il flâna alors dans les rues se faisant accoster par les marchands de bijoux, ceux de parfumerie, tout ce qui avait attrait aux femmes.

Il s'arrêta devant une boutique pour homme où se trouvaient des chemises. Aujourd'hui encore il en avait déchiré une lors de son combat contre un Akuma de niveau 3. Son stock d'habits personnels commençait à grandement diminuer.

«Et bien mademoiselle, on veut faire un cadeau à son amoureux ? Fit le vendeur.

-Oh je regarde juste. Fit-il embarrassé.

-Ne soyez pas timide, si jamais vous avez besoin d'un avis masculin je suis là. »

C'était bien le seul inconvénient à être vêtu comme une femme, personne ne le croyais capable de quoi que ce soit. Oh bien sur il aimait bien se faire offrir des fleurs ou se voir aider par de totaux inconnus mais d'un autre côté certains hommes le regardaient de haut comme s'il était un moins que rien. Il plaignait les femmes de devoir supporter ça à longueur de temps.

Sur le retour pour l'auberge il avait finalement acheté deux chemises blanches, il n'avait pas assez de sous sur lui pour plus. Une fois dans le hall d'entrée il s'apprêta à prendre les escaliers mais se figea dans son élan.

« Je reviens Jiji, je vais juste chercher Allen !

-Lavi ce n'est pas le moment je suis sûr qu'il est déjà au restaurant.

-On l'entendrait d'ici si c'était le cas.

-Lavi. Dit-il sévèrement.

D'accord mais s'il n'y est pas je vais aller le chercher. »

Bookman soupira et se dirigea vers les cuisines, sont apprenti derrière lui qui boudait et traînait des pieds. Walker eut du mal à déglutir, une fois qu'il vit les deux hommes disparaître il monta les escaliers rapidement et se précipita dans sa chambre. Il jeta sa perruque sur le lit avec ses achats, il enleva ses bottes, ses gants et sa veste avant de se précipiter dans la petite pièce attenante.

« Allen ? » Fit une voix surprise.

Malheureusement dans sa précipitation il avait oublié de fermer la porte à clé. Il regardait avec horreur l'air choqué de son meilleur ami. Il avait encore la robe et le collant et la moitié du maquillage enlevé.

« Lavi il y a un problème ? » Demanda la voix de Link du couloir.

L'air terrifié que lança le maudit en direction de la porte fit réagir le futur bookman qui ferma la porte affirmant au blond de l'autre côté que tout allait bien. Il vit son ami trembler dans la toute petite salle de bain. Il s'approcha prudemment comme il le ferait pour une bête sauvage. Il appela son ami qui recula comme brûlé.

Une fois arrivé suffisamment proche de lui Lavi lui pris la serviette des mains et frotta doucement son visage. Le silence était pesant et Allen était mortifié mais la caresse du roux le rassurait. Ce dernier n'avait pas eu l'air dégoûté ou autre. Par contre il ne le regardait pas dans les yeux, se concentrant sur sa tache.

Une fois fini il rinça le chiffon et le posa sur le bord du lavabo. Personne ne parlait, aucun d'eux ne savait comment commencer. Des tas de questions tournaient dans la tête du bookman la principale : Pourquoi son ami se travestissait-il ?

« Allen peux tu m'expliquer ? » Chuchota le plus grand.

Le blandin déglutissait cherchant ses mots, et surtout la meilleure manière de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il voulait lui dire tout en détail pour qu'il comprenne, mais si il lui disait tous les détails il avait bien peur que son ami lui tourne le dos. Lavi n'était pas aveugle et il était surtout très observateur, ça ne lui prit donc pas très longtemps pour se rendre compte que son Allen était tiraillé avec ce secret et tout ce que ça impliquait.

Au fond de lui il se sentit un peu trahi de voir que son ami n'avait pas l'air d'avoir confiance en lui puis d'un autre côté il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Avec sa position de Bookman il était censé rester neutre mais ils avaient vécu tant de choses ensemble, dont la mort de Walker qui avait profondément touché le roux. Alors oui maintenant il était bel et bien vivant devant lui mais cette peur insidieuse restait tapie au fond de lui.

« Tu peux me faire confiance Allen, je ne vais pas te juger... Je ne suis pas l'église, je suis Bookman. »

Le garçon acquiesça, et lui demanda tout de même, de le laisser se changer, et qu'après, il lui raconterait tout sans détour. Dans la salle de bain, Allen retirait la robe et les collants de manière fébrile. Bien qu'il ait vue que Lavi était sincère il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être tout de même effrayé. Se confier sur son plus gros secret n'était pas quelque chose qu'il faisait tous les jours. Il n'avait jamais pensé devoir le faire un jour d'ailleurs.

Une fois qu'il eut enfilé ses affaires masculines que tout était bien mis il prit une grande inspiration. Sa main tremblante se posa sur la poignée il finit par l'abaisser. Son ami était là, assit sur le lit. Son œil vert le fixa intensément et Walker pouvait y voir toutes les questions qui devaient défiler dans l'esprit du Bookman.

Il se mit à côté de lui, gardant tout de même une distance assez inhabituelle entre eux. Lavi en était presque vexé mais une part de lui comprenait. Allen avait besoin d'un peu d'espace personnel surtout après qu'il ait été découvert.

Le maudit lui parla alors de cette nuit de Novembre dans les rues de Moscou. Cette rencontre avec cette fille de joie un soir où son maître l'avait encore lâché à ses créanciers. Il lui parla de la nécessité de sortir déguisé, du fait que lui même trouvait ça étrange aux premiers abords, mais de sa résignation à devoir se travestir.

Puis il continua sur la rencontre du petit garçon de son âge et surtout du regard qu'on ne posait pas sur lui en temps normal. Le sentiment quil'avait envahi, d'être heureux d'être considéré comme une personne normale. De n'avoir personne qui l'insulte, l'évite ou le prend en pitié. Il lui avoua avoir enfin eut l'impression d'être un être humain.

Au départ il ne l'avait fait que de très rares fois, puis il avait commencé à aimer ces balades tranquilles. Pouvoir discuter normalement avec les personnes qu'il croisait. Et puis maintenant il y avait le regard que certains hommes posaient sur lui. Ceux qui disaient qu'il était désiré, certes sous l'apparence d'une femme mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il avait aussi aimé le regard d'admiration de certaines femmes sur sa personne.

Lavi l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre une seule fois. Il avait gardé son œil fixé sur le plus jeune cherchant à voir ce qui pouvait être dit entre les lignes. Quand son ami eut enfin terminé il vit sa crispation comme s'il attendait un jugement sur sa personne. Allen était stressé, avoir tout raconter le rendait plus léger. Il ne savait pas si son ami allait accepter ça sans rechigner ou s'il allait se moquer ce qui l'angoissait.

« Tu sais Allen, si toi tu sens bien comme ça c'est une bonne chose. Dit-il doucement. Mais tu devrais apprendre à t'aimer plus. Je suis sûr qu'en tant qu'Allen il y a aussi des personnes qui t'aiment. Regarde moi, Lenalee, Yu et même tous ceux de la congrégation... On te connaît comme Allen Walker, est ce que l'un de nous t'as déjà montré qu'il te trouvait laid ou te prenait en pitié ?

-Non. Fit Allen. Mais vous c'est pas la même chose, vous êtes mes amis. »

Allen tourna son visage vers le roux. Ce dernier avait l'air sincère et il savait qu'il l'était. Ses paroles étaient justes, il ne se souvenait pas d'un seul regard hostile... Bon à part celui de Kanda mais ce n'était pas à cause de son physique. Il souriait, ce que lui disait Lavi lui faisait plaisir.

Le bookman avait posé ses mains sur le matelas et avait penché la tête en arrière scrutant le plafond comme si la réponse que voulait entendre Walker allait s'y trouver. Ce dernier était jeune, il avait besoin de soutient et d'une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer. Il portait déjà beaucoup trop sur ses frêles épaules.

« Et on t'a tous accepté, et je pense que tu devrais commencer par le faire à ton tour. dit il avant de reprendre après un léger silence. Mais, si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas ! Je pourrais te servir de garde du corps quand tu seras en fille on sait jamais si tu tombe sur un pervers.

-Je sais me défendre Lavi ! S'offusqua Allen sous le rire du roux.

-Plus sérieusement Allen, tu peux t'appuyer sur moi, je pourrais même te servir d'alibi. »

Le maudit regarda son ami et ne put que lui sourire sincèrement. Lavi avait su taper juste. Avoir quelqu'un dans la confidence lui avait toujours fait peur mais maintenant il regretterait presque de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt.

Le plus vieux tourna la tête vers son ami et passa alors sa main dans ses cheveux blancs. Il lui montrait ainsi qu'il l'acceptait et que ça ne le dégoûtait absolument pas.

« Et si on allait manger avant que tout le monde rapplique ? Fit le roux. En plus te connaissant tu crèves la dalle ! »

Allen rigola et se gratta distraitement la joue. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas encore mangé et que la faim le tenaillait. Il rangea tout de même tout son matériel tandis que Lavi l'attendait patiemment.

Une fois rentré à la congrégation tous ensemble, les deux garçons se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Walker. Ils attendirent que Link soit parti faire son rapport pour parler tous les deux. Quand ils furent enfin seul Lavi s'installa sur la chaise de bureau et regarda son ami.

« Si jamais tu veux sortir et que je suis là dis le moi. On aura qu'à utiliser un code pour que personne ne s'en doute.

-D'accord... Merci beaucoup Lavi. Chuchota le garçon.

-C'est normal entre amis Allen ! » Dit le plus grand.

Il lui sourit et le roux le laissa pour aller retrouver son Grand père qui l'attendait dans la bibliothèque. Le maudit resta donc assit sur son lit, puis replia les jambes avant des les entourer de ses bras. Il regarda par la fenêtre, il était content que Lavi soit là.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu cette première partie, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu! J'espère vous voir pour la prochaine partie et avoir vos retour! Je ne suis pas encore très confiante sur le sujet du travestissement alors si jamais vous trouvez qu'Allen a une attitude étrange dite le moi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut les bigorneaux! **

**Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette petite histoire! J'espère déjà que le premier chapitre vous a plut et que la suite vous plaira aussi. En tout cas pour l'instant je n'ai toujours pas décidé du couple principale, Laven, yuellen ou même encore Lavenyu sont pas encore départagé. Je vous dirais bien de votez mais je sens que vous ne saurez pas départagez non plus! **

**Je voudrais remercier Ookami pour avoir corriger mon écris! Et aussi le reste de la mafia pour m'avoir donner quelques petites tuyau par ci par là!**

**Disclamer: L'univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

* * *

**Chaptire 2**

Il passa cinq jours à la congrégation sans avoir envie de sortir. Les paroles de bookman l'avaient bien plus touché que ce qu'il pensait mais ce n'était pas plus mal. Il marchait accompagné de Link pour aller manger un peu. Il prit place à côté de Johny qui parlait avec d'autre personnes de la section scientifique. Lenalee ne tarda pas à les rejoindre.

Bookman junior était quand à lui absent et ne rentrerait que dans la soirée. Peut être qu'ils pourraient en profiter pour aller en ville avec lui, pas forcément déguisé mais juste pour passer du temps avec son ami. Il avait déjà hâte il avait même déjà demandé à son gardien s'il était possible d'avoir du temps libre, ce que le blond lui avait accordé.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle d'entraînement, n'ayant pas grand chose d'autre à faire pour le reste de la journée. C'est sans surprise qu'il tomba sur Kanda en sueur, effectuant des mouvements de sabre. Allen avait toujours été fasciné par la dextérité et la fluidité du Kendoka. Il ne faisait aucun geste superflu, tout était calculé mais gracieux. Cela ressemblait à une danse, mortelle certes mais envoûtante.

Il sortit de sa contemplation quand les deux yeux antarctiques du brun tombèrent dans les siens. Le japonais avait ce visage dur, les sourcils froncés, le menton légèrement relevé. Walker avait toujours l'impression d'être un moustique gênant pour Yu dans ces moments-là, ce qui avait tendance à l'irriter.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous là Moyashi ? »

Link qui s'était installé sur un des bancs soupira. C'était toujours la même chose avec ces deux là. Ils ne pouvaient pas passer un instant sans se crêper le chignon, c'était bien parti pour une énième dispute qui finirait en bagarre. D'un côté ça leur permettait de s'entraîner au corps à corps et tant que ça n'attentait pas à la vie de l'un deux, Howard n'intervenait pas. En plus ça lui permettait une soirée plus tranquille avec Allen vidé de ses forces.

« Je viens m'entraîner Bakanda ! À ce que je sache la pièce ne t'appartient pas ! »

Une veine pulsa sur le front de Kanda. Déjà le regard du blandin l'avait irrité, il n'avait pas du tout aimé la manière dont le gamin avait eut les yeux brillants en le regardant faire ses mouvements. Il n'aimait pas ça, en plus le plus petit se permettait de lui parler comme s'ils étaient amis, ce qui était loin d'être le cas. Cette tête d'imbécile heureux qu'il leur servait depuis une semaine, comme si on lui avait annoncé que le comte était mort, avait aussi passablement énervé le Kendoka. Comment, en pleine guerre cette abruti naïf pouvait se permettre d'afficher un air si jovial ?

En plus Lavi et lui avaient eu l'air encore plus complice qu'avant après leur retour de mission ce qui n'avait pas plus au brun. Sûrement parce que ça voulait dire que le lapin aurait un complice pour ses coups fourrés...

« Toi avec ton petit corps tu voudrais t'entraîner? Comme si ça allait arranger quoi que ce soit, rêve pas. C'est peine perdue avec un physique comme le tien. »

Il claqua la langue sur son palais et lui lança un regard dédaigneux qui fit l'aller retour entre sa tête et ses pieds. Il se retourna pour reprendre son entraînement et ne remarqua pas le mouvement de recul du garçon.

« Pardon ? Souffla Allen.

-Tu as très bien compris l'affreux. »

Link avait regardé la scène sans y croire, c'était bien la première fois que Kanda était aussi cru dans ses paroles et surtout qu'il s'attaquait au physique d'Allen ainsi. C'était bête et méchant. Il s'apprêtait à se lever pour remettre le japonais à sa place mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

Walker avait fait demi-tour et claqué la porte de la salle sans un mot. Yu ne le vit pas mais l'entendit. Le blond tendit la main vers la sortie comme s'il allait pouvoir retenir son protégé qui s'était déjà fait la malle. Il serra les poings et la mâchoire avant de se retourner vers le brun.

« J'espère que tu es fier de toi. Il n'a que 17 ans, tes remarques n'avaient pas lieu d'être.

Le Kendoka ne répondit pas et reprit ses mouvements sans adresser un seul regard à Howard. Mais une fois que la porte se ferma une nouvelle fois il s'arrêta, jetant le katana de bois au sol. Il était en colère, mais pas contre le maudit ou son protecteur, non, contre lui même. Il avait été dur, mais les paroles avaient dépassé sa pensée, et il ne savait pas pourquoi mais au fond de lui il avait vraiment voulu blesser le garçon.

Allen de son côté courrait jusqu'à sa chambre, il s'y enferma à clé et se laissa glisser contre le mur. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il se sentait humilié, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi laid de sa vie . Il entendit quelqu'un frapper au battant juste après qu'on ait tenté de tourner la poignée.

« Walker laisse moi entrer. Fit la voix de l'inspecteur.

-Laisse moi tranquille Link ! J'ai envie de voir personne !

-Bien. Fit il après un long moment de silence. Je te laisse ton après midi... mais si jamais tu as besoin de parler je... je peux t'écouter. »

Dans d'autres circonstances l'exorciste en aurait ri. Son protecteur n'était pas très doué pour les mots réconfortants ni même l'écoute. Il était du genre à analyser et donner un point de vue basé sur la science. Pour les relations et les sentiments il n'était pas très doué.

Walker entendit ses pas s'éloigner dans le couloir. Il essuya ses larmes, en colère que les paroles du brun l'atteignent autant. Il se leva et ouvrit la valise qu'il venait de tirer de sous le lit. Il prit le sac noir qui était dedans et se leva pour partir discrètement de la congrégation. Timcampy qui n'avait pas été la pendant l'altercation se posa sur sa tête, la tapotant d'une de ses petites pattes sentant bien la détresse de son maître.

Il fit en sorte que personne ne le remarque, et longea les murs. Une fois arrivé au pont il se retourna pour voir si quelqu'un le suivait mais remarquant qu'il n'y avait personne finit par le traverser. Le chemin jusqu'en ville semblait vide mais par prudence il se mit à l'ombre des arbres et se mit à courir. Une fois a l'orée du bois il trouva vite sa petite cache derrière le bâtiment où il avait pris l'habitude de se changer. Il enfila les vêtements et essuya une dernière fois son visage pour finalement se maquiller.

Une fois qu'il eut fini il cacha sa tenue d'exorciste dans le sac et le planqua sous une vielle souche. Il sortit dans la ruelle en tentant d'être le plus naturel possible. Il se dirigea vers un bar, il avait envie de séduire et de plaire. Il voulait se sentir désiré, avoir des regards appréciateurs sur son corps.

Il s'assit sur un haut tabouret, accentuant sa cambrure. Croisa ses jambes et posa un coude sur la haute table tout en posant sa tête délicatement dessus. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il jouait ainsi. Au départ ça ne marchait pas mais maintenant il avait pris le coup. Et comme il s'y attendait deux hommes présents posèrent leur regard sur lui. Il leur sourit mais à l'intérieur il avait envie de hurler. Ces hommes ne s'intéressait qu'à son physique mais s'il enlevait tout ils le fuiraient.

Finalement son masque se fissura et il pencha la tête pour cacher son visage. Yu avait raison, il n'était pas beau. Il était laid même. Il n'y avait qu'avec cet accoutrement qu'il pouvait avoir une chance de séduire quelqu'un... Il se sentait stupide. Il descendit de son perchoir et sortit. Il avait de nouveau envie de pleurer. Son cœur était comme comprimé dans sa poitrine. Il avait mal.

La pluie commença a tomber, il regarda le ciel et paniqua. Son maquillage allait s'en aller s'il restait là. Il entra alors dans une auberge.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle, pouvons-nous faire quelque chose pour vous ? Demanda le tenancier.

-Je voulais juste m'abriter de la pluie. Dit-il. »

L'homme d'un certain âge remarqua tout de suite ses yeux rouges. Une aussi jolie et jeune fille dehors par un temps pareil, qui pleurait et qui était seule lui brisa le cœur. Il avait une enfant à peu près du même âge. Il n'hésita pas à lui proposer un thé pour se réchauffer qu'Allen accepta. Timcampy qui était caché sous sa perruque se lova dans son cou comme pour trouver un peu de chaleur. Ça réconforta un peu le maudit.

Une bonne heure passa sans que la pluie ne cesse, bien au contraire elle avait redoublé d'intensité. Ses doigts se serrèrent sur la tasse vide depuis longtemps. Il n'y avait plus personne dans les rues, un seul client était venu réclamer une chambre. Walker se demanda s'il ne serait pas mieux qu'il rentre sous cette averse. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ses vêtements d'exorcistes devaient être trempés, et se changer sous une trompe d'eau, très peu pour lui.

Il espérait que la pluie s'arrête assez vite pour pouvoir rentrer à la congrégation avant que Link ne s'inquiète et ameute tout le monde. L'aubergiste vint vers lui et d'une voix calme et douce lui demanda s'il ne voulait pas une chambre pour la nuit car il n'était pas sûr que le mauvais temps passe avant demain. Allen refusa, il ne pouvait pas appeler l'ordre et leur dire qu'il dormait en ville alors qu'il était juste à côté. Il soupira, s'interrogeant sur ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire. Si seulement Lavi était là...

Le maudit se releva d'un coup surprenant l'homme qui était retourné derrière son comptoir. Il lui demanda alors s'il avait un téléphone, et l'homme âgé lui indiqua, un vieux combiné dans la pièce réservée au personnel. Le tenancier le laissa tout de même l'utiliser si ça permettait à la jeune fille de rentrer chez elle en un seul morceau.

L'exorciste appela donc le golem de son ami en espérant que celui-ci ait au moins un traqueur à côté pour pouvoir lui parler. Il souffla de soulagement quand il entendit la voix rauque du garçon.

« Allen, tu sais que je rentre dans pas longtemps ? Je te manque tant que ça ? Se moqua le roux.

-Oui je sais c'est pour ça que je t'appelle. Dit-il peu sûr de lui.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Bookman avec inquiétude.

-Je... je suis parti en ville aujourd'hui et... Enfin disons qu'il pleut des cordes.

-Je pensais qu'on s'était mis d'accord Allen, quand tu sors en ville on devait y aller ensemble. C'est plus sûr pour toi.

-Je sais. Dit-il de manière coupable. Mais je l'ai toujours fait sans toi et ça c'est toujours très bien passé...

-Et pourtant ce soir tu as besoin de moi. Le sermonna le roux. Dis moi où tu es. »

Le blanc lui donna l'adresse et Lavi lui promit de venir le chercher. Ce dernier ne posa pas plus de questions, sentant bien que le maudit avait l'air triste et qu'il ne parlerait sûrement pas via le téléphone.

Une bonne demie heure plus tard le roux fit son apparition dans l'auberge. Il était trempé et portait un sac coincé sous sa veste d'exorciste. Il avisa Allen assit sur une chaise à côté de la fenêtre lui faire un petit signe de la main. Un sourire barrait son visage mais le plus vieux n'était pas dupe. Il s'approcha et posa sa main sur sa tête.

« Allez viens on rentre. Lui dit-il gentiment.

-Tu sais bien que je peux pas dans cet accoutrement, chuchota Allen. »

Le plus grand lui sourit et sortit une veste d'exorciste ,un pantalon et T-shirt de son sac. Il pouvait ainsi changer ses habits et il verrait pour le reste. Le blanc fit la moue avant de lancer un regard vers le viel homme. S'il le voyait se changer pour ressortir habillé en homme ce serait très étrange.

Lavi remarqua tout de suite son coup d'œil, et lui sourit avant d'aller voir l'aubergiste avec un sourire innocent.

« Excusez-moi, vous n'auriez pas un endroit où mon amie pourrait se changer ? Avec le temps qu'il fait dehors elle risque de prendre froid si peu vêtue du coup j'ai pris des affaires à moi pour qu'elle troque ses habits trempés par des secs et nous permettre de rentrer sans qu'elle ne tombe malade. »

L'homme le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, s'il se connaissaient pourquoi avait-il pris des affaires d'hommes avec lui ? Une jeune femme habillée avec de tels habits serait idiot. Mais il est vrai qu'elle n'avait qu'une simple robe sur elle et la température dehors devait avoisiner les 5 degrés Celsius.

« J'ai une fille de son âge je pourrais vous donner ses habits. Proposa l'homme.

-Oh on voudrait pas vous déranger. On vient rarement en ville. Comme vous pouvez le voir nous sommes exorcistes nous avons pas toujours le temps de venir, nous pourrons dont pas vous les rendre avant un moment. »

L'homme voulut insister mais la jeune femme derrière lui affirma qu'elle serait plus à l'aise si elle portait les affaires de son ami. Vaincu il capitula et lui indiqua les toilettes. À l'intérieur, Allen commença par enlever sa robe et ses gants. Il glissa alors le pantalon blanc de son ami qui lui était bien trop large, heureusement que ce dernier avait pensé à la ceinture. Il dut raccourcir le tissus en le pliant sur lui même au niveau des chevilles. Il enfila le T-shirt du roux et la veste par dessus.

Il garda sa perruque ne voulant pas alerter le tenancier. Puis il sortit ses affaires dans ses bras et remercia le vieil homme pour son hospitalité. Une fois dehors et dans une petite rue ou aucune fenêtre ne donnait, Lavi sortit un tissu d'une de ses poches. Il se retourna vers Walker et à l'aide de la pluie lui enleva le maquillage, puis cacha la perruque au fond du sac.

« Allons récupérer tes affaires. Une fois rentrés on prendra un bon bain parce que je commence vraiment à cailler. Fit-il joyeusement.

-Désolé... Souffla Allen. »

Bookman le regarda un peu surpris, le plus jeune avait la tête baissée et ses cheveux, qui commençaient à être trempés lui couvraient le visage. Lavi posa alors sa main sur sa tête et fourragea sa main dans la tignasse blanche.

« Les amis c'est fait pour ça, et puis épuise pas ta salive car tu vas devoir tout me dire une fois qu'on sera au chaud ! »

Ils récupérèrent le sac d'Allen, et ils constatèrent que les vêtements dedans étaient bel et bien trempés. Il échangea tout de même ses chaussures puis tous deux se mirent à courir le long du chemin. Le retour fut bien plus rapide que ce à quoi ils s'attendaient, peut être avaient-ils accéléré à cause de la pluie.

Une fois dans le hall, Lenalee vint les accueillir un air contrarié au visage, elle semblait surtout être en colère contre Allen qui se sentit mal et serra son paquet entre ses bras. Timcampy secoua ses ailes, et vola au dessus des exorcistes.

« Allen Walker, peut-on savoir où tu étais passé ? Tu as de la chance que Luberrier n'ai pas demandé à te voir ! D'ailleurs Link te cherche et qu'est ce que tu fais avec les vêtements de Lavi ?

-Je...

-Tu m'expliqueras ça plus tard. Le coupa t-elle. Allez prendre un bain, vous êtes trempés et frigorifiés ! »

Il eut l'impression d'être grondé comme un enfant. Il rigola nerveusement et hocha la tête pour consentir à ses propos. Lavi quand à lui sourit de manière charmeuse à la jeune fille qui eut pour effet de contrarier encore plus la demoiselle qui lui indiqua d'un geste vif le couloir à fit une petite moue triste et suivit Allen.

Une fois qu'ils eurent des vêtements propres et secs en main ils partirent pour les bains. Dans les vestiaires au moment où le maudit retira la veste et la posa de sa main gauche dans le panier en face de lui, les mots violents de Kanda refirent surface. Il ramena son bras vers lui et appuya sa paume droite dessus, comme s'il pouvait le cacher ainsi. Il finit de se déshabiller, complexé par son corps auquel il ne trouva que des défauts.

C'est réticent qu'il s'aventura dans le bain où il put voir que seul le roux était là, à son plus grand soulagement. Le garçon lui tournait le dos, la tête en arrière et les yeux apparemment fermés. Il s'approcha et se glissa dedans pas loin et plongea même le bas de son visage jusqu'au yeux. Le golem doré se posant sur le haut de sa tête.

« Tu ne veux pas m'en parler Allen ? Fit doucement Lavi. »

Un long silence suivit. Lavi soupira et rouvrit son œil puis il pivota son visage pour voir celui de son homologue. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais la manière dont Timcampy bougeait montrait bien que son maître était triste et qu'il tentait de le réconforter. Le roux aurait voulut qu'il parle, ou même demander au golem de lui montrer ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas forcer le plus petit ainsi. Le mutisme du blanc n'était pas très agréable mais ne sachant pas pourquoi il était ainsi, Bookman ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Lavi... Finit par murmurer Allen. Est ce que tu pourrais ressentir du désir pour moi ? Si j'étais une femme bien sûr... »

Lavi se redressa regardant le garçon incrédule. Il ne voyait toujours pas son visage mais il pouvait très bien imaginer ses yeux humides et ses lèvres tremblotantes au vue du ton qu'il avait employé. Pourquoi le garçon lui posait une telle question ? Il fronça les sourcils. Lenalee et Link n'avaient pas eu l'air au courant que le maudit était parti en ville, et il avait eu l'air abattu au téléphone mais aussi quand il l'avait retrouvé.

« Est ce que quelqu'un t'a dit quelque chose ? Lui demanda Bookman. »

Le plus petit rentra sa tête dans les épaules. Lui donnant l'air plus petit et chétif, de plus sa main droite était posée sur l'épaule opposée comme pour cacher les traits qui la parcouraient. Walker tentait de disparaître, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait posé cette question. Il avait envie de se noyer à cet instant et puis la réponse de son ami se faisait attendre, ce qui le rendit nerveux.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit non ? Souffla le roux. Tu es très bien comme tu es Allen, tu n'a pas besoin de changer. Si quelqu'un t'a dit le contraire c'est un idiot. »

Il passa sa main sur la joue avec la cicatrice, et releva le visage du plus jeune pour croiser son regard. Ses yeux étaient rouges et de petites larmes traîtresses coulaient. Lavi les essuya comme il put et colla son front à celui du garçon.

« Si tu étais une fille, je t'aurais enfermé dans une tour de verre pour pouvoir t'admirer mais que personne ne puisse t'approcher. »

Il avait chuchoté mais Allen avait très bien entendu. Son regard était plongé dans l'émeraude qui lui faisait face. Leurs nez se frôlèrent. La main de l'archiviste glissa dans le cou du blandin.

Le maudit en eut le souffle coupé, il avait l'impression que le regard que lui lançait Lavi était le même que les deux hommes du bar quand il était sous son apparence féminine. Il se sentit beau et désiré. Il était bien, il ferma les yeux et savoura cet instant, et le plus grand fit de même. Seul le son de leur respiration se fit entendre. Puis ils entendirent la porte des bains s'ouvrir. Bookman reprit sa place à vitesse grand V le visage rouge, d'ailleurs le deuxième n'était pas mieux.

« Walker ! Fit une voix sévère. »

La gêne du plus jeune se dissipa comme neige au soleil. Link semblait très en colère, voir même furax. Il était tout habillé,au bord du bassin, les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés.

« Je t'ai laissé tout seul parce que tu en avais besoin mais je ne t'ai pas donné l'autorisation de te tirer en douce !

-Dé-désolé Link. »

L'inspecteur put voir ses yeux encore un peu bouffis et souffla sa défaite. Il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment il avait juste était très inquiet. Il savait qu'Allen avait été très touché par les mots du Kendoka. Il passa sa main sur ses yeux.

« Quand tu as fini tu ira manger et tu ira directement te coucher. Il ne vaudrais mieux pas que tu tombes malade. »

Le blond fit demi tour, lui informant qu'il l'attendait dehors. Le plus jeune eut à nouveau l'impression d'être sermonné par un parent, et ça n'était pas si désagréable que ça. Un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Lavi le vit et ne put que laisser ses lèvres s'étirer à son tour. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il s'était passé mais si Allen pouvait passer au dessus alors il ne remettrait pas le sujet sur la table.

Une fois propres ils retrouvèrent Howard dehors et partirent au réfectoire pour manger. Les deux plus grands purent quand même remarquer que le maudit s'était appliqué à laisser ses mèches traîner devant sa cicatrice alors qu'ils étaient presque tous dégagés de l'autre côté. Pareil pour sa main où il avait mit ses gants alors qu'il avait prit l'habitude de ne plus en mettre à la congrégation. Rien que ces petits détails prouvaient qu'il était encore touché par les paroles de Kanda.

Ils croisèrent d'ailleurs ce dernier dans le couloir qui se fit saluer joyeusement pas Lavi, Tandis que Link lui lançait un regard noir et se mettait entre lui et Allen. Celui-ci avait baissé les yeux et inconsciemment s'était accroché à la manche du blond au moment où il s'était rapproché de lui. Timcampy montra ses dents et grogna. Le maudit et son protecteur ne s'arrêtèrent pas une seule seconde.

Bookman lui allait prendre Kanda dans ses bras qui le menaça de Mugnen et tourna la tête vers le blandin pour se plaindre. Ce dernier était déjà à l'autre bout du couloir et ne se retourna même pas à appellation de son nom. Yu qui avait remarqué son attitude claqua la langue prêt à repartir mais le roux le retint du bras, un air sérieux au visage.

« Lâche-moi Usagi. Menaça le japonais.

-Tu sais Kanda, que toi et Allen vous disputiez est courant. Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ou ce que tu lui a dit mais ça l'a beaucoup touché. Tu devrais t'excuser.

-Justement tu sais rien alors ferme là ! Et si pousse de Soja est vexé c'est que ce n'est qu'un gamin ! »

Il retira son bras de la prise de Lavi et repartit à grandes enjambées une aura noire l'entourant. Après Le chien de Luberrier voilà que l'abruti venait lui faire une leçon de morale. Il savait qu'il avait merdé, pas besoin de lui répéter pendant mille ans et puis il n'allait pas s'excuser, le maudit allait s'en remettre. C'est pas comme s'ils étaient amis, ces paroles allaient avoir moins d'impact que si c'était Lenalee ou Bookman. D'ailleurs le lapin était déjà à ses côtés pour lui remonter le morale, y'avait pas de quoi s'alarmer.

Encore une fois il jura et changea de direction, il voulait aller méditer mais finalement un peu de sport le défoulerait !

Allen fut soulagé une fois qu'il tourna dans un autre couloir adjacent et où il fut sûr d'être loin des yeux antarctiques de Kanda. Link ne parlait pas et le maudit en fut heureux. Le blond était quelqu'un de bien. Avant d'arriver devant les portes de la cuisine un poids se fit sentir sur ses épaules.

« Tu m'a pas attendu Allen ! Se plaignit Lavi. Tu me dois un câlin du coup ! »

Si normalement il l'aurait jeté il devait avouer qu'après tout ce que le roux avait fait pour lui, être dans ses bras était loin d'être désagréable. Il se laissait faire et en rit même.

Une fois leurs plateaux remplis il se dirigèrent tous trois vers la table où une partie de l'équipe scientifique se trouvait avec Lenalee. Johnny parlait de la dernière invention de Komui qui leur avait, encore une fois, donné du fil à retordre. Le demoiselle s'excusa de l'excentricité de son frère.

* * *

**Alors voilà! Oui ça sent le laven mais non, enfin je sais pas. Bref donnez moi votre avis sur ce chapitre vous savez que j'adore ça! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour les toupoutous! **

**Nous sommes enfin au troisième chapitre et je dois vous avouer que je ne suis pas sur de la tournure que va prendre cette fiction... J'aimerais la finir rapidement mais les personnages ne sont pas très coopératifs, et je voudrais tout de même pas bâcé mon travail.. Bon en tout cas j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira!**

**Je voudrais remercier Ookami pour avoir corriger mon écris! Et aussi Takka pour m'avoir donner quelques petites tuyaux par ci par là! **

**Disclamer: L'univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

* * *

**Chaptire 3**

Du coin de l'œil la jeune fille aperçut ses amis, elle était prête à les réprimander mais quelque chose dans l'attitude du plus jeune la retint. Elle le regarda attentivement mais ne sut d'où venait cette impression gênante. Il s'assit en face d'elle et elle remarqua tout de suite sa mèche de cheveux qui cachait partiellement son visage du côté gauche. Elle pinça ses lèvres et ses yeux dérivèrent sur sa main gantée. Elle avait l'impression de revoir Allen comme au premier jour : complexé par son apparence.

Elle leva sa main pour lui dégager son œil mais sous le mouvement le garçon recula pour apposer sa main sur sa chevelure. Cela la fit arrêter son geste et tout le monde à table fut surpris.

« Je.. je dois aller aux toilettes, je le blandin. »

Ils le regardèrent s'éloigner, s'interrogeant tous sur son comportement plus qu'anormal. Lenalee se retourna vers Lavi et Link. Le plus jeune détourna la tête pour éviter son regard alors que le blond se concentra sur son assiette.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe avec Allen ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Rien du tout. Répondit Bookman bien trop rapidement. »

Elle plissa ses yeux, depuis quand la plus grande commère de la congrégation gardait le silence ? Jiji, Cash et Johnny étaient tout aussi interpellés que la jeune fille.

Reever arriva vers la petite table qui était dorénavant silencieuse, il fronça les sourcil mais il n'était pas la pour s'inquiéter, il questionnerait ses subordonnés plus tard. Avant qu'il n'ait put dire quoi que ce soit, la jeune exorciste posa ses deux mains sur la table et se leva tout en regardant Lavi avec animosité.

« Dis moi ce qu'il se passe. Exigea-t-elle.

-Écoute Lenalee, ce n'est pas que j'ai pas envie de t'en parler mais je pense qu'Allen n'appréciait pas. Plaida-t-il.

-Pourquoi ? Je suis sa meilleure amie.

-Désolé. Souffla le roux. »

Wenhamm ne voulut pas les interrompre, mais Komui attendait son retour avec les quatre personnes qu'il lui avait demandé. Il s'arrêta donc devant la table, ce qui mit la demoiselle un peu mal à l'aise d'avoir élevé la voix. Le futur bookman en était, lui, plutôt heureux si ça pouvait lui permettre de se tirer sans à avoir à donner plus d'explications à la la jeune fille.

« Lavi, Link, Komui vous demande. D'ailleurs vous savez où se trouve Allen ? Il est aussi convoqué.

-Je vais le chercher. Fit Howard. »

Le roux engloutit sa nourriture et suivit le scientifique aussi vite que s'il avait la mort aux trousses. Lenalee se rassit sur sa chaise en les voyant partir. Elle soupira, elle avait bien remarqué que Walker cachait quelque chose et ça la tourmentait.

Une fois dans le bureau du grand intendant, les trois garçons constatèrent que Komui était déjà en grande discussion avec Kanda. Allen se crispa, il comprit de suite qu'il partait en mission et que le japonais en ferait donc partie. Il n'écouta qu'à moitié ce que le chinois disait, ils avaient une mission en Russie, c'est tout ce qu'il avait retenu. Une fois qu'il sentit que le discours était fini, il fut le premier à quitter la pièce pour partir dans sa chambre. Il fit sa valise, jetant ses vêtements dedans avec rage puis son regard tomba sur le sac où se trouvaient ses vêtements de fille.

Il le prit dans ses mains et se demanda s'il devait l'emporter. Faire la mission avec seulement Link lui permettait d'avoir des moments de libre, mais à quatre ils allaient devoir partager les chambres. Il allait forcément être avec l'un d'eux, et ce serait forcément Howard vue que Kanda n'accepterait pas le « chien de Luberrier » dans sa chambre. Et en même temps, avec Lavi au courant de son secret, il pourrait se permettre un peu plus de leste. Il allait pouvoir surveiller ses arrières. Le blandin soupira ; serra sa prise sur le bagage et finit par le mettre dans sa valise.

Une fois celle-ci bouclée il se retourna pour voir que Link était là, assit sur son propre lit. Il fut surprit que l'inspecteur soit là à attendre les bras croisés le regardant à la manière d'un père qui s'inquiète. Est ce que le blond avait compris son manège ? Non, pas possible, le sac était fermé, personne ne pouvait dire ce qu'il y avait dedans.

Timcampy qui était posé sur la tête d'Howard, flotta jusqu'à son maître pour se frotter contre sa joue. Allen sourit, le petit golem avait du sentir qu'il n'était pas bien. Une mission avec Kanda après ce que ce dernier lui avait dit ne serait pas facile, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

« Nous ne partons que demain midi Walker. Lui annonça Link.

-Je-je sais. Fit il peu sûr de lui. »

Le blond décroisa ses bras avant de soupirer et de se lever. Il fit face au maudit toujours avec un visage un peu tourmenté.

« Je ne suis que le subordonnée de Luberrier, mais si je demande à ce que Kanda soit affecté sur une autre mission, ce sera...

-Non c'est bon. Le coupa Allen. Je ne vais pas le fuir juste parce qu'il est un crétin ! »

Link ne rajouta rien, de toute manière il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Si l'exorciste acceptait la présence du brun c'était déjà ça, mais l'inspecteur sentait déjà les prises de tête arriver. Cette mission allait être longue, très longue.

Le lendemain ils ne croisèrent pas Kanda avant leur départ. Une fois un petit repas prit vite fait, ils repartirent chercher leurs effets dans la chambre.

Allen suivit alors son garde jusqu'à la sortie, où un traqueur les attendaient afin de partir prendre le train. Kanda était déjà la, les fusillant du regard comme si le faire attendre était le pire crime au monde. D'ailleurs il ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque sarcastique quand, dix minutes plus tard, Lavi apparut enfin.

« Mais il fallait que je prévienne le vieux Panda de mon départ.

-Et ça t'a pris toute la nuit, stupide Lapin ?

-Yu-yu t'es pas gentil, se plaignit Lavi. »

Malgré tous les essais infructueux du roux, l'ambiance était lourde. Allen ne voulait pas adresser la parole à Kanda et l'ignorait comme il pouvait. Celui-ci avait la mâchoire serrée et jouait au même jeu stupide. Link restait lui même, bien qu'il se soit adressé de manière bien plus sèche qu'à l'accoutumée au japonais. Le traqueur, qui était devant, avait inconsciemment accéléré le pas comme si cela lui permettrait de rentrer plus vite.

Une fois arrivé à la gare, le train était déjà là, les attendant pour leur départ. Ils pénétrèrent dans les Wagons, Yu en tête qui s'installa directement contre la fenêtre, croisa ses bras et ferma les yeux. Lavi s'assit en face de lui tapant sur ses jambes, légèrement tendu par l'atmosphère. Puis ce fut au tour de Walker qui s'assit sur la même banquette que le roux, mais presque collé à la porte, et prit la même pose que Kanda. Link s'assit entre les deux et sortit un bouquin.

« Où est ce qu'on va exactement ? Demanda Lavi.

-À Balachikha, c'est une une ville qui est collée à Moscou. Il y a des fait étranges qui s'y passent.

-De quel acabit ?

-N'as tu donc rien écouté Usagi ? S'énerva Kanda. »

Ce dernier darda un regard noir vers le roux. Il avait une mémoire prodigieuse, il se souvenait donc de tous les détails mais il savait aussi qu'Allen n'avait rien écouté. Il fallait que le maudit soit au courant de toute la mission sinon ça pourrait tous les mettre en mauvaise posture. Link, qui avait bien comprit où la conversation allait pris le temps d'expliquer et d'être sur que Walker l'écoutait avant que le japonais ne s'énerve plus.

« Depuis un mois, chaque matin une jeune femme disparaît. On ne sait pas si c'est l'œuvre d'un Akuma ou d'une innocence, et puis c'est déjà arrivé à la ville Chtchiolkovo qui a été fuit par les familles y vivant. Il faudra donc agir prudemment. »

Allen comprit pourquoi Lenalee ou Miranda n'étaient pas là. Il était aussi très reconnaissant que ce soit Lavi qui ait posé les questions. Il savait que si c'était lui, Kanda lui aurait fait une remarque et que lui même lui aurait sauté à la gorge. La tristesse de la veille avait laissé place à la colère. Le japonais n'avait pas le droit de lui parler ainsi.

Le blond finit par leur expliquer comment se déroulerait leur voyage et où ils s'arrêteraient. Yu se recala dans son siège espérant qu'après les explications il aurait la paix. Mais ce fut sans compter la pipelette qu'était Bookman junior qui se déplaça pour se mettre en face de Walker. Ça faisait trente minutes qu'il les entendait parler de livre et de bouffe. Il allait en tuer un, il avait déjà extrêmement mal dormi et pensait rattraper un peu durant le trajet mais avec ces deux abrutis, ça devenait impossible.

Il sortit avant de dégainer Mugen et d'en égorger un. Ces deux idiots niais qui parlaient de tout et de rien, ça l'emmerdait. Il claqua la porte du compartiment, tombant sur le traqueur qui le regarda étonné de le voir sortir maintenant.

Il ne remit pas les pieds dans le compartiment jusqu'à leur arrêt final où il durent prendre le bateau afin d'atteindre les côtes françaises. Ce dernier étant grand, ils n'eurent pas besoin de rester les uns sur les autres. Et une fois à Calais ce fut pour reprendre le train jusqu'à Berlin.

Le trajet jusqu'à cette ville se fit dans le plus grand calme. Ils arrivèrent en fin de soirée dans la ville pour s'arrêter et dormir. Ils allaient repartirent le lendemain à huit heures, ils allaient donc devoir se coucher tôt. Heureusement l'hôtel ne se trouvait qu'à quelque pas de la gare. C'est Link qui vient directement s'adresser à l'aubergiste pour récupérer les clés des chambres.

Quand il repartit vers ses compagnons, ce ne fut qu'avec une seule clé, Kanda le toisa de haut tandis que les autres fronçaient les sourcils.

« Ils ont des chambres de quatre avec des lits simples, ce sera moins cher. Vous pouvez monter vous installer, on mangera vers 21heures, je vais discuter avec le traqueur avant qu'il ne reparte. »

Il donna la clé à Allen et lui demanda de monter sa valise tandis qu'il repartait dehors. Le blandin n'était pas très heureux de devoir être enfermé dans la même pièce que Kanda, mais il n'avait pas trop le choix, au moins Lavi était là, c'était déjà ça.

Ils montèrent dans la chambre où ils posèrent leurs valises à côté de chaque lits. Le maudit choisit les deux premier sur la droite pour lui et Howard. Le jeune bookman prit le dernier vers la fenêtre alors que Yu se retrouvait avec celui collé contre le mur de gauche. Le plus jeune se mit à sortir quelques affaires et le silence était, pour une fois, léger. La tension qu'il y avait depuis le départ c'était allégée, sûrement à cause de la fatigue.

Le golem du roux le prévint d'un appel de son grand père, il soupira et s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce mais il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. Il regarda les deux autres exorcistes mais aucun ne prêta attention à l'autre. Il hésita quelques secondes mais les deux hommes semblaient plus préoccupés par leur propre confort qu'autre chose. De toute manière, ils ne seraient seuls que pour un court moment, Link allait vite revenir. Il finit donc par sortir pour trouver un téléphone avec lequel il pourrait communiquer avec Bookman.

Une fois son pyjama sortit et la valise à nouveau fermée, le plus petit s'assit sur son lit et ouvrit le bouquin que lisait son protecteur dans le train. Kanda était assit sur son lit les yeux fermés, attendant sûrement que l'heure tourne pour aller manger.

Allen observa le sabreur. Il était vrai que cet Idiot était beau, Walker ne pouvait que l'envier. Aucune imperfection n'était visible sur sa peau de porcelaine. Son innocence était un sabre et ne lui faisait donc pas un membre disgracieux. Il avait des cheveux longs et noirs comme une bonne partie de la population. Le maudit l'admettait, Yu était beau. Une pointe de tristesse le tirailla. Lui n'avait rien qui pouvait attirer quelqu'un et encore moins quelqu'un comme le japonais. Celui-ci devait avoir tellement d'admirateurs, alors pourquoi allait-il s'intéresser à un « affreux », pour reprendre les mots du Kendoka.

À ce souvenir la colère refit surface, l'enveloppe pouvait être jolie si l'intérieur était moisi, ça ne servait à rien. Et c'est ce que cette Abruti était. Il était toujours en train de faire la gueule, il n'avait jamais un mot gentil ou même un geste, c'était une andouille, stupide crétin. Voilà ce qu'Allen voyait en lui. Et au fur et à mesure de ses pensées son regard se fit encore plus noir.

« Qu'est ce que t'a Moyashi ? L'agressa le brun. »

Le maudit fut un peu surpris par la voix mais se ressaisit bien vite. Les yeux bleus de Kanda étaient ancrés dans les siens, et les paroles de la veille tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.

« Je me faisais juste la réflexion que tu étais à l'image du portait de Dorian Gray, tu peux bien garder une belle apparence, tu es moche à l'intérieur.

-Qu'est ce que tu me chies, abruti ?

-C'est un livre, tu devrais peut être ouvrir un bouquin de temps en temps !

-Parce qu'un Moyashi ça sait lire ?

-Oui, et ça sait être respectueux et civilisé, contrairement à un certain japonais stupide qui se croit supérieur en tout.

-Oh je vois, tu es encore en train de pleurer à cause d'hier. Se moqua Kanda. »

Allen serra les poings. Ce crétin continuait à le prendre de haut comme si ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille n'était rien du tout. Il se mit debout, toisant le Kendoka de toute sa hauteur avant de faire sortir sa rage, il voulait le blesser autant que le brun l'avait fait.

« Oh, excuse-moi d'avoir ce qu'on appelle des sentiments, une chose que tu ne connais pas apparemment, mais c'est vrai que monsieur est parfait, pourquoi ce soucierait-il d'un monstre de foire comme moi ?

-Moy-

-Non, tais-toi. Le coupa le blandin. Tu comprends rien aux gens, tu es froid et sans cœur, tout ce que tu sais faire c'est frapper la où ça fait mal. Alors oui, ce que tu m'a dit hier m'a fait mal, et je suis sûr que t'en a rien à foutre puisque monsieur Kanda ne se préoccupe que de sa petite personne. »

Walker avait laissé des larmes s'échapper. Il les essuya rageusement avant de sortir de la chambre et de claquer la porte. Il ne savait pas si ses paroles allaient vraiment toucher le Kendoka et si celui ci allait réfléchir mais il l'espérait. Il en avait marre de cet égoïste qui ne pensait qu'à sa petite personne. Il sortit de l'hôtel sans faire attention au regard perdu de Lavi qui se trouvait dans le hall.

Il ne savait pas trop où il allait mais c'était loin de ce crétin de japonais. Il marcha au hasard, Timcampy voletant derrière lui. Il arriva dans un petit parc où il décida de s'asseoir. Il faisait froid mais il s'en fichait, il voulait juste penser à autre chose.

Yu avait voulut rattraper Allen pour lui dire de se calmer et de pas faire tout un cake de ce qui c'était passé la veille. Mais le brun, contrairement à ce que pensait le plus jeune, était loin d'être bête. Il savait que ses paroles avaient été cruelle la veille, il avait tout fait pour le blesser, il devait donc ne pas être étonné que le maudit soit autant en colère, mais il ne pensait pas que ce serait à ce point. Ils avaient l'habitude de se battre autant verbalement que physiquement mais c'était la toute première fois que le plus jeune le lui reprochait de manière aussi virulente.

Il vit Lavi rentrer dans la chambre et se jeter sur la valise de Walker pour se mettre à la fouiller. Kanda le regarda interloqué, il savait le roux envahissant mais pas à ce point.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous, Usagi ?

-Rien. Répondit-il sèchement. Je vérifie juste un truc.

-Dans la valise du Moyashi ? »

Le jeune Bookman ne lui répondit pas ou ne lui lança pas une remarque idiote, ce qui était vraiment étrange. D'ailleurs il lui avait parlé froidement, ce qui n'était pas son genre. Le kendoka aurait pu s'en réjouir dans d'autres conditions mais il savait que ce comportement hostile était du à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille entre lui et Allen.

D'ailleurs pourquoi le roux s'en mêlait ? C'était pas ses oignons. Ça enrageait le japonais quand d'autre tentaient de fourrer leurs nez dans ses affaires ! La colère qu'il avait contre lui même de ne pas réussir à comprendre ce qui l'embêtait vraiment se retourna contre Lavi. Il se leva et il récupéra le sac que le roux venait de trouver.

« Kanda rends-moi ça. Fit Lavi. Je dois rejoindre Allen.

-Et pourquoi ça ? La pauvre pousse de Soja ne peut rien faire sans toi ?

-Si tu étais plus sympa avec lui il n'aurait pas besoin de ça.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Je te dirai rien, rends-moi ce sac, je dois retrouver Allen. »

C'était de plus en plus suspect, le bookman n'avait pas souri une seul fois ou plaisanté. Qu'est ce qui pouvait tant le préoccuper ? Qu'est ce qui se trouvait dans se sac ?

Il le laissa reprendre le sac et sortir de la chambre. Ces deux-là cachaient quelque chose et Kanda ne savait pas s'il voulait savoir de quoi il retournait. Il jura à nouveau et sortit à son tour de la chambre. Il avait vu un parc pas loin où il pourrait être tranquille mais en sortant de l'hôtel il tomba sur Link et Lavi en grande discussion.

« Ce n'est pas le moment pour ça. Fit le blond.

-Oui mais Allen est...

-Je ne veux pas savoir. Le coupa Howard. Je vais aller le chercher. Toi et Kanda vous restez ici. »

* * *

**Et oui Kanda commence a se poser des questions, bien sur il va pas changer d'avis en un claquement de doigts, il va lui falloir un peu de temps. Mais sse faire remettre à sa place ça peu que lui faire du bien!**

**Bisous et à la prochaine!**

**N'oubliez pas de donner votre avis!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoiiir!**

**Comment vas je ce soir? et vous? Bref je publie enfin le chapitre quatre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le précédent! C'est un chapitre qui m'a pas trop pris la tête donc j'espère qu'il sera quand même à la hauteur de vos attentes! **

**Je voudrais remercier Ookami pour avoir corriger mon écris! Et aussi Takka pour m'avoir donner quelques petites tuyaux par ci par là! **

**Disclamer: L'univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

* * *

**Chaptire 4**

Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit que Kanda refit son apparition. Il avait réussit à trouver un endroit où il avait put sortir Muguen. Il avait fait peur à quelques badauds mais ça lui avait permis d'être plus calme. En rentrant dans la chambre il ne fit pas vraiment attention à être discret. Son premier réflexe fut tout de même de jeter un regard au lit du maudit.

Il avait l'air d'aller bien et il n'avait pas de trace de larmes sur le visage, pas qu'il s'en souciait mais au moins ça prouvait que le Moyashi allait mieux. Il remarqua aussi qu'étrangement son corps semblait juste se détendre comme s'il venait de s'endormir. Yu fronça les sourcils, c'était stupide mais il avait l'impression qu'il avait attendu son retour pour le faire. Il jura dans sa barbe et se dirigea vers son lit. Il se déshabilla rapidement et se coucha.

Le lendemain Link fut le premier levé, il n'hésita pas à secouer directement le maudit, le connaissant pour être habitué à faire des grasses matinées. Il l'entendit grogner et Lavi en rire. Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain pour se préparer. Kanda était déjà debout et prêt attendant dans le hall de l'auberge. Une fois tout le monde debout et habillé ils partirent à la gare.

N'ayant pas beaucoup dormit Yu le fit dans le train malgré les jacassements d'Allen et du roux. En se réveillant il remarqua que les deux compères avaient eux aussi finit par s'endormir sur la banquette en face de lui. Le maudit avait la tête posée contre l'épaule du plus grand. Ses cheveux passaient devant son œil gauche et cachaient le pentacle sur son front. Le japonais se rappela de la première fois où ils avaient effectué une mission ensemble. Il mettait toujours sa capuche pour cacher ses cheveux blancs et avait tendance à marcher la tête basse. Ce manque de confiance avait énervé le brun. Les mots qu'il avait prononcé deux jours plutôt avaient été cassants, surtout qu'Allen avait l'air d'avoir pris confiance en lui.

Hier, pourtant, il l'avait vu remettre sa capuche en sortant du train, et aussi cacher sa main. Inexplicablement, Kanda avait grogné dans sa barbe. Il savait très bien qu'il y était pour quelque chose. Il savait que s'attaquer au physique d'Allen était bas. Mais il avait cette impression étrange qui bouillait en lui depuis un moment, et le regard que le plus jeune portait sur sa personne sans cesse... Il en avait eu marre, il ne voulait pas de ce que pouvait signifier la petite lueur dans ses yeux gris. Ça le rendait malade, il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Il n'en voulait pas, ni aujourd'hui ni demain. Toutefois, il savait qu'attaquer violemment l'autre ne changeait rien. Du moins de son côté. Cette impression l'habitait encore, et la lueur dans les yeux gris, à cause de son propre éclat de rage, était en train de mourir.

Kanda était encore plus énervé, et il se sentait stupide. Il avait agi comme un gamin irresponsable qui passait sa frustration sur son jouet, jusqu'à ce que le jouet casse et qu'il ne lui reste que la peine. Les mots avaient dépassé sa pensée, et de très loin... Sauf que ce n'était pas si simple. S'excuser ? Que dalle. Entre Allen et lui, ça n'avait jamais été et ne serait jamais si simple.

Le jeune maudit se réveilla au moment ou le train arriva en gare. Il papillonna des yeux et frotta sa joue contre son support. Il le sentit d'ailleurs tressauter en même temps que le rire de Lavi retentit.

« Tu as bien dormi Allen ? »

Il sursauta en entendant la voix si proche de son oreille. Il se recula, le rouge sur les joues. Il bafouilla pour s'excuser accentuant le rire du garçon. Il eut envie de disparaître, il se tourna pour partir et croisa le regard noir de Kanda. Il arrêta donc son mouvement s'attendait à entendre une réplique acerbe du japonais. Mais ce dernier claqua seulement la langue sur son palais avant de disparaître de la cabine.

Yu ne comprenait pas ses deux abrutis qui flirtaient sans aucune pudeur. Ça avait fait monter une rage en lui presque incontrôlable. Il sera les poings et une fois sur le quai se mit à rechercher les deux traqueurs qu'ils devaient retrouver.

Il fut rejoint par les trois autres deux minutes plus tard. Il n'hésita pas à râler pour leur signifier leur retard. Link lui lança un regard noir, Lavi se plaignit de sa froideur, mais bizarrement Allen ne répliqua absolument rien. Le japonais plissa les yeux, est ce que le plus jeune avait décidé de l'ignorer ? Bien grand bien lui fasse ça lui ferait un personne en moins qui ne viendrait plus lui casser les pieds.

Une fois arrivé à un hôtel dans le centre de Moscou encore un peu loin de Balachikha, ils eurent deux chambres avec chacun deux lits. Le roux voulut être dans la même chambre que le maudit, mais son protecteur l'en empêcha. Le jeune Bookman bouda et pris Allen dans ses bras en disant que le blond n'était qu'un sale vilain qui voulait les séparer. Yu passa à côté d'eux les bousculant pour atteindre les escalier.

« Yu-yu attends-moi ! Fit Lavi.

Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça enfoiré. Cracha Kanda. »

Il ne se retourna pas, et ne le menaça pas non plus. Il ne voulait juste plus voir sa tête, a aucun d'eux d'ailleurs. Il demanderait à son retour à ne plus jamais être en mission avec l'un d'entre eux, sous risque de ramener un cadavre, ou deux. Il jeta presque sa valise sur le lit avant de partir prendre sa douche.

Lavi rentra dans la chambre peu après. Il regarda la porte menant à la salle de bain avec un air un peu coupable. Il était presque sûr de savoir ce qui tourmentait le brun. Il ne voulait pas lui infliger de la peine mais les sentiments ne se commandaient pas. Yu lui même ne s'en rendait pas compte, ou alors il se voilait la face. Le jeune Bookman ne voulait pas se mettre au milieu mais il n'avait pas su le contrôler . À cause de son statut il devait faire une croix sur ce qu'il ressentait envers Allen, et si en même temps il pouvait permettre à ses deux amis d'être heureux c'était parfait, non ?

Il se mordit la lèvre du bas, bien que ce soit la meilleure solution il avait mal. Il inspira à fond et rassembla tout son courage, c'était pour eux qu'il le faisait !

Quand il entendit son ami finir sa douche il répéta son discours. Il devait faire comprendre au brun ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Ce ne serait pas facile avec une tête de mule pareille mais s'il pouvait au moins éveiller de simples petits doutes le reste pourrait se faire tout seul, mais il allait aussi devoir le faire sur le maudit.

Son ami apparut dans la salle, les cheveux encore humides et sa tenue d'exorciste propre sur lui. Kanda ne lui adressa pas un regard, rien, il prit juste Mugen et s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre. Lavi tenta sa chance, c'était le moment pour commencer à libérer un peu l'esprit du japonais !

« Désolé de t'avoir blessé Kanda, ce n'était pas mon intention. Fit-il avec un petit sourire contrit.

Qu'est ce que tu me chantes Baka Usagi ? Grogna Kanda. »

Personne ne le blessait, on pouvait l'agacer voir l'énerver, mais le blesser? Sûrement pas, seul les Akumas et le Noahs y arrivaient, et encore...

« Je sais bien que mon comportement envers Allen te gêne et que...

Je me fous de ce que toi et le moyashi faite tous les deux. Le coupa le brun rageusement.

Ne soit pas Jaloux Yu-yu.

Jaloux ? »

Les yeux bleus se firent glacials et se posa sur l'unique œil vert. À quoi jouait cet idiot ? Que voulait-il insinuer par là ?

« Et de quoi ?

De moi.

Tu rêves crétin, je n'ai pas du tout envie d'être à ta place de Bookman. Siffla t-il.

Je ne parlais pas de ça, mais plutôt ma relation avec Allen... Je vois bien que tu l'aimes bien... »

Il fut coupé dans sa tirade par la lame froide de l'épée de Kanda. Ce dernier semblait avoir une folle envie de meurtre. Tout son être lui hurlait de détacher la tête du roux du reste du corps. Les mots que Lavi avait prononcé le débectait, il en avait presque envie de vomir. Comment cet abruti avait-il put en venir à une conclusion aussi stupide ?

Pourtant l'œil vert ne lui indiquait pas de peur. Lavi avait l'air sûr de lui, comment quand il parlait de l'histoire. Cette lueur donna un frisson à Yu, car le roux se trompait rarement. Il semblait être devenu la proie, et pourtant aucune autre parole n'avait été prononcée. Il rangea Mugen et partit en claquant la porte. Il étouffait dans cette chambre et avait donc besoin de sortir. De s'aérer la tête et de faire sortir ces mots de sa

Le roux baissa son visage une fois que son ami eut franchi la porte. Il avait mal, il venait sûrement de planter une petite graine qui allait grandir et donner quelque chose de magnifique. Ça ne le soulageait pas. Il ne pleura pas mais son cœur le fit pour lui. Et pourtant au fond de lui, il espérait qu'il soit déjà trop tard pour Allen et Kanda. Qu'il puisse ainsi s'approprier le maudit rien que pour lui.

Après tout il connaissait son secret. Depuis qu'il l'avait découvert, il y avait eu un brusque rapprochement entre eux. Si le japonais tardait trop, lui ne se retiendrait pas.

Des petits coups à la porte le firent sortir de ses pensées. Il se dirigea vers la porte pour l'ouvrir et laisser rentrer le jeune Walker. Son cœur s'emballa. Après ce qu'il avait pensé, le voir ici c'était comme un signe. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

« Link m'a laissé la soirée. Fit Allen. Du coup je me disait qu'on pourrait aller se promener en ville... »

Le jeune maudit rougissait, un sac bien reconnaissable dans ses bras. Le plus grand sourit, et posa une de ses mains sur le paquet. Allen avait confiance en lui. Il le regarda lui sourire en retour quand il lui répondit par la positive.

« Allez, laisse moi te poser le maquillage !

Attends ! S'exclama Allen. Où est Kanda ?

Il est parti et ne t'inquiète pas il va sûrement rentrer tard. Tu peux te changer ici.

Oh. »

Il posa alors son sac sur le lit et commença à se déshabiller avant de se rendre compte que le plus vieux gardait les yeux sur lui. Ses joues se tintèrent à nouveau de rouge. Embarrassé, il finit par prendre le sac pour partir se changer dans la salle de bains. Il entendit le petit rire de son ami, ce qui n'arrangea pas sa gêne.

Une fois dans la pièce il soupira, il ne se comprenait pas, pourquoi ça le gênait autant ? Sûrement depuis l'épisode de la salle de bain. Il serra ses affaires contre lui un petit sourire aux lèvres. Devant Lavi il n'avait pas peur d'être lui même, il aurait aimé pouvoir se balader avec son ami sans son déguisement mais grâce à celui-ci il pourrait le faire sans peur du jugement.

Il enfila ses habits féminins et il ressortit après avoir pris une grande inspiration. Il espérait avoir reprit son teint normal. Il posa alors son sac sur le lit et en sortit les pinces à cheveux et la perruque ainsi que la crème pour son visage. Il attacha ses cheveux tandis que le roux prenait le maquillage dans sa main.

Il attendit que son ami ait finit en regardant la pâte couleur chair qui se trouvait dans le petit pot. C'était assez troublant pour lui, il savait que certaines femmes devaient en utiliser. C'était bluffant de voir à quel point ça donnait l'illusion de la peau elle même. Il vit du coin de l'œil son ami s'asseoir sur le lit en face.

« Il va falloir que tu n'en mettes qu'une légère couche au départ, et que sur la cicatrice, ensuite tu en remettras une que tu étaleras sur tout mon visage pour que tout ait une couleur homogène, d'accord ?

Je pense en être capable ! »

Le maudit hocha alors la tête et ferma les yeux, laissant son ami passer ses doigts sur sa peau. Un frisson le traversa au premier contact. Il se crispa espérant que son réflexe soit passé inaperçu. Il le sentit retracer la marque sur son visage avec une douceur infinie. Lui même n'avait jamais été aussi délicat.

Une fois qu'il eut fini de couvrir sa cicatrice, il commença par étaler le maquillage sur son front, puis l'arrête du nez. Il partit sur les joues, et passa légèrement sur les paupières. Puis il fit sous le nez et le menton.

« Tu dois aussi descendre dans le cou sinon on va voir une délimitation. Souffla Allen. »

Lavi sentit sa respiration se faire plus profonde et plus ample. Il descendit dans le cou pâle du plus jeune, laissant ses doigts glisser plus longtemps que prévu. Il remarqua bien les réactions du garçon, et il s'en délectait de voir que c'était lui qui lui produisait ce genre de sensation.

Il prétendit ne pas avoir fini pour ne pas rompre cet instant. Il passa alors ses doigts autour de ses lèvres rouges si appétissantes. Il y passa son pouce, et il rapprocha son visage. Il avait envie de l'embrasser. Allen avait toujours les yeux fermés, ce serait si facile de lui voler un baiser. À vrai dire il n'était pas sûr qu'il lui volerait, après tout il avait levé légèrement son menton. Et le plus jeune avait l'air de tendre ses lèvres, comme s'il attendait que Lavi pose les siennes dessus.

Il eut envie de répondre à cette invitation mais l'image de Kanda lui apparut. Le maudit serait forcément mieux avec le brun. Lui, en tant que futur Bookman ne pouvait pas lui donner d'avenir. Il se recula alors et lâcha le visage du plus petit.

« Allez, allons-nous promener. Chuchota t-il.»

Allen ouvrit les yeux pour voir que son ami était déjà debout rangeant ses affaires. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était déçu. Il suivit alors son ami dehors. Une fois en ville, le maudit eut un léger frison, il faisait encore froid. L'hiver n'était pas totalement terminé.

« Bien, et si on trouvait un endroit ou manger des spécialités ? Fit Lavi.

D'accord. »

Kanda de son côté marchait d'un pas pressé. Il ne savait pas où il allait et il s'en fichait. Il voulait juste se trouver loin du roux et du Moyashi, c'est tout ce qui l'importait. Il voulait aussi oublier ! Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne et ça n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui !

Il ne remarqua même pas qu'il était dans le quartier chaud de Moscou. Des femmes lui faisaient des grands signes devant les portes, certaines, plus aventureuses, tentaient de l'approcher. Mais aucune d'elles ne l'accostaient vraiment, son air renfrogné les tenait à distance.

Il se fit bousculer par un enfant, le ramenant à la réalité. Il baissa les yeux se préparant à engueuler l'opportun mais avant même qu'il puisse le faire le garçon avait déjà disparu. Il n'allait sûrement pas lui courir après, il préféra continuer son chemin. Il remarqua enfin ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Il plissa les yeux et pesta contre sa propre stupidité. Il allait devoir utiliser son golem pour retrouver l'hôtel. Et peut être qu'en chemin il trouverait un endroit convenable où manger.

Il passa sa main dans sa poche pour chercher le peu d'argent qu'il avait pris sur lui et se rendit compte que tout avait disparu. Le sale gosse le lui avait piqué. Il grogna, voilà qu'il était obligé de rentrer directement et de se coltiner les autres abrutis pour le repas.

Il revint sur ses pas, bien qu'il ne le pressa pas. Il n'était pas non plus affamé, il pouvait bien prendre son temps. Au pire sauter un repas n'allait pas le tuer. Au bout d'une petit heure il reconnut enfin le quartier où il se trouvait, l'hôtel n'était plus très loin. Peut être qu'il pouvait juste faire un saut dans la chambre prendre de l'argent et repartir. Pas besoin de se forcer à manger avec les autres.

Il allait pour tourner sur la droite et avoir l'hôtel en vue quand une tête rousse sortant d'un restaurant attira son attention. Apparemment le futur Bookman avait déjà mangé.

« Et bien ce repas était agréable. Fit la voix de Lavi.

Oui, merci d'avoir payé.

C'était pas grand chose, tu veux aller te promener ailleurs ? »

Kanda n'entendit pas le reste. Il s'était focalisé sur la jeune fille qui accompagnait l'exorciste. Une fille aux longs cheveux châtains mais aux yeux si familiers. Il était sûr de la connaître, mais il n'arrivait pas à remettre un nom dessus. Même la posture et la démarche lui disaient quelque chose.

Il sentait que quelque chose se tramait mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais pour le coup il avait envie de découper le roux avec une rage non contenue. Mais au moins si il flirtait avec une fille ça voulait aussi dire qu'il ne collerait plus le maudit H24.

Il se figea à cette pensée, qu'est ce que ça pouvait lui faire qu'il soit avec le moyashi ou non ? Il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Il était de nouveau en colère et ça le faisait chier. Finalement il repris sa route.

D'un côté il avait envie de rattraper Lavi et lui dire sa façon de penser. Et qu'Allen n'était rien pour lui, et qu'ensuite il n'était en aucun cas jaloux de leur relation. Et d'un autre côté il ne voulait pas l'entendre dire d'autre inepties. Il arriva enfin dans l'hôtel, arrivé devant sa chambre il laissa son regard glisser sur la porte en face.

Il serra le poing et pénétra dans la pièce, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait eu envie de voir si le Moyahsi allait bien. Une fois dans la chambre il alluma la lumière. Il repéra alors le sac qui devait normalement se trouver dans la valise du maudit. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? Et sur son lit en plus ?

Il repéra aussi les habits du garçon sur l'autre matelas. Il savait que ça ne pouvait pas être ceux du Bookman vue que le ruban rouge bien significatif ne pouvait pas lui appartenir. Pourquoi les affaires du plus jeune étaient là ? Est ce qu'ils avaient fait plus que flirter ?

Une nausée le prit, il avait envie de prendre toutes les affaires et de les brûler, comme si ça allait effacer leur acte. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il pris le sac et le jeta sur le lit de Lavi, il n'allait pas se coucher maintenant mais il ne voulait rien sur le sien. Et sûrement pas une preuve que les deux hommes se livraient à l'acte de chair.

C'est alors que le bruit d'un objet qui tombe au sol et qui roule l'interpella. Il baissa les yeux vers l'objet se trouvant à ses pieds. C'était une sorte de pot fermé. La chute l'avait craquelé. Il le prit dans les mains, fronçant les sourcils. À quoi ce truc pouvait bien servir ?

* * *

**J'avoue n'avoir rien à dire cette fois, mais en tout cas j'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre!**

**Bisous et à la prochaine!**

**Un petit commentaire histoire que je sache ce que vous en pensez!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hellow!**

**Je reviens enfin avec le nouveau chapitre! je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous l'attendais mais j'avoue que cette fiction ne m'inspire plus autant qu'avant donc j'ai un peu de mal! mais je vais tout faire pour la finir! **

**Je vous rappelle que je ne parle pas russe, donc c'est surement bourré d'erreur! Pour l'anglais, si vous trouvez que c'est mal formulé c'est normal! La jeune femme qui parlera en anglais et russe, elle n'a que des notions d'anglais!**

**Disclamer: L'univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

* * *

**Chaptire 5**

Il ouvrit la petite boite et remarqua la pâte couleur chair qu'elle contenait. Il y passa un doigts avant de le remonter à ses yeux. Il l'étala de son pouce pour remarquer qu'elle s'estompait et semblait lisser sa peau. C'était un peu trop foncé pour ses doigts et sûrement trop claire pour Lavi... Par contre c'était la bonne teinte pour Allen.

Kanda regarda à nouveau le lit du roux, où se trouvait maintenant toutes les affaires du maudit. Ces deux là n'avaient pas couché ensemble ! La fille, qu'il avait croisé plutôt au bras de Lavi devait être le Moyashi. Allen se travestissait ! C'était une évidence, sinon pourquoi il y avait du maquillage et les habits du maudit ?

Yu ne savait pas sur qu'elle émotion s'arrêter : Le soulagement qu'il ne soit rien passé dans la chambre, la frustration de ne pas avoir compris plutôt ou bien la colère de savoir que Le roux était au courant depuis un moment?

Kanda ne se comprenait pas ! Ce qu'avait dit Lavi avant qu'il quitte la chambre... Ces mots qu'il avait prononcé.. Il n'aimait pas Allen ! Le stupide lapin ce faisait des idées !

Il jeta le maquillage sur le lit et s'allongea sur le sien. Il avait mal à la tête, il en avait marre ! Il ferma les yeux et tenta de s'endormir, mais rien à faire il n'y arrivait pas. La voix du Bookman résonnait en boucle... Il se leva et ressortit, il n'allait pas rester à tourner comme un lion en cage !

Il croisa Link dans le couloir. Il arrêta son regard sur lui, les sourcils froncé. Il se demandait si le blond était au courant. D'un autre côté ce serait logique : ils étaient tout le temps ensemble, Il avait forcément du voir le passe temps du maudit ! L'inspecteur leva un sourcil, se demandant ce que le Kendoka lui voulait à le fixer ainsi. Il resta muet ne souhaitant pas démarrer une dispute, attendant que le japonais parle.

Kanda claqua sa langue sur son palet et descendit les escaliers sans rien dire. Il en avait rien à faire que le chien de Luberrier soit au courant ou non !

Bizarrement ça l'emmerdait pas qu'Howard puisse être au courant, il s'en fichait presque... Alors pourquoi quand il s'agissait de Lavi c'était une toute autre histoire ? Il souffla d'énervement, la vrai question était : pourquoi Allen se travestissait ?

Il n'eut pas à allez loin pour que la réponse lui vienne. Une fois qu'il fut dehors il aperçut les deux garçons marcher dans sa direction. Allen avait un grand sourire étalé sur son visage, il rayonnait presque.

Yu comprit. Ce n'était pas une blague, ou un pari entre les deux crétins, non... C'était, pour Allen la seule manière de vivre normalement. Le jeune Walker n'était pas à l'aise avec son physique et pourtant dans cette robe bordeaux il semblait être lui. Il était naturelle, plus aucun faux semblant. Juste Allen Walker, le gamin de 16 ans. Il y avait même des hommes et des femmes qui se retournaient sur son passage... voilà ce que voulait le Moyashi, être regardé sans dégoût, ne pas être pointé du doigt...

Kanda se rappela ce qu'il lui avait dit quelques jour plutôt... Il avait été le pire des enfoirées. Il eut du mal à déglutir et sentit un étrange sentiment monter en lui, un sentiment qu'il avait ressentit il y a bien longtemps : la culpabilité.

Il avait garder ses yeux fixé sur le visage du maudit alors qu'il arrivait à sa hauteur. Il ne fut même pas surpris que les grands yeux gris tombent dans les siens. Ceux-ci semblaient s'emplir de terreur. Finalement Allen baissa le regard quelques secondes plus tard.

« Ah Kanda. Fit Lavi, tu es déjà rentré ?

J'allais repartir. Dit il.

Je te présente, Anna, elle est là en visite. »

A cette réflexion, Yû posa son regard sur Lavi. Son oeil vert l'avertissait de ne rien dire de déplacer, de ne faire aucune réflexion. Kanda fronça les sourcils et passa à côté d'eux, tout en bousculant Bookman. Il partit dans les rues froides mais encore animé de Moscou.

C'était vraiment frustrant de voir que Moyashi semblait si naturel au bras de Lavi. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être honnête ainsi tous les jours ?

« Tu crois qu'il a compris que c'était moi ? Chuchota Allen.

Non ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Lavi. Tu le connais, il t'aurait sûrement fait la remarque sinon. »

Une fois dans la chambre, le roux rentra en premier et remarqua tout de suite que les affaires d'Allen n'étaient plus à leur place. Il fit comme si de rien était et prit le sac pour le tendre à son ami. Tous ce dont la garçon avait besoin était à l'intérieur. Le maudit le prit et en sortit un savon qui l'aiderait à retirer son maquillage.

Il remercia Lavi et partit dans la salle de bain. Le futur bookman, ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir que Kanda n'ait fait aucune réflexion ou non. Il était évident qu'il avait tout compris et normalement il n'en aurait pas raté une pour rabaisser Allen. Mais avait-il réfléchit à ce que Lavi lui avait dit plutôt ou il n'en avait juste rien à faire ?

Le roux ne savait plus quoi espérer. Il sentait bien qu'il commençait à voir le maudit plus que comme un Ami... Il le trouvait séduisant, désirable. Il eut envie de se taper la tête contre un mur. Et si Kanda réalisait qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour Allen... Ce dernier était amoureux de Yu ça ce voyait à la manière dont il le regardait. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Quand le maudit sortit de la salle de bain, il fut pris d'une impulsion et le pris dans ses bras.

« Lavi ? Bégaya le plus jeune »

Il voulait le garder contre lui. Il ne voulait pas laisser Kanda l'avoir. Mais son avenir ne lui permettrait pas d'avoir de relation de quels natures que ce soit. Le vieux Panda le tuerait s'il l'apprenait. Il finit par s'écarter et laissa place à un grand sourire.

« J'ai bien aimé notre soirée ! Dit il joyeusement.

Ah.. oui moi aussi. Rougit le plus petit.

Bien tu devrais te changer et retourner dans ta chambre avant que Link vienne te chercher. Rigola Lavi. »

Allen s'exécuta toujours perturbé par le comportement de son ami. Il se surprenait à en vouloir plus. Une fois ses habits d'exorciste sur le dos, il alla partir de la chambre mais se retourna vers le roux. Il le remercia pour la soirée, et le plus grand lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de lui dire bonne nuit.

Il partit dans sa propre chambre où Link était déjà présent et leva à peine les yeux de son bouquin en le voyant rentrer.

« Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? Lui demanda le maudit.

Oui, et vue ton sourire je suppose que toi aussi. »

Il rougit et acquiesça avant de prendre ses affaires pour dormir. Il posa son visage sur son oreiller près à s'endormir. Lavi était vraiment quelqu'un de bien, Allen l'appréciait énormément, il était content de pouvoir le compter dans ses plus proches amis. Puis il repensa à Kanda, il l'avait ignorer toute la journée. Il avait eut l'espoir qu'il vienne s'excuser pour ses paroles mais apparemment il pouvait toujours rêver.

Le lendemain, ils se levèrent tous avant l'aube, ils prirent un petit déjeuner et sortir pour se diriger vers leurs destination. Plus il se rapprochèrent de Balachikha plus les rues étaient mal famé, Dans les souvenir d'Allen cette partit était là où il avait rencontré la jeune femme qui l'avait aidé..

Une fois arrivé à la limite, ils purent repérer certains changement dans l'atmosphère. À plusieurs fenêtre se trouvaient des croix. Il semblait y avoir de la sauge pendu à certaine, comme si les familles tentaient de repousser le malin. Ils devaient tous penser que c'était l'œuvre du diable. Ça ne paraissait pas improbable aux yeux des exorcistes, même si ce que les citoyens tentaient de faire ne servait à rien contre les akumas. Un traqueur qui se trouvait sur place vint les accueillir.

Il leur expliqua qu'ils avaient beau faire des patrouilles chaque nuits, celle où les femmes disparaissaient rien d'autre d'anormale se produisait. C'était comme si ces jeunes femmes s'évaporaient en pleine nuit. Aucune trace d'Akuma sur les lieux, ni d'effraction. Pour l'instant les traqueurs n'avaient rien trouvé.

« On devrait essayer de chercher des infos. Fit Link. Trois personnes devraient chercher dans Balachikha même et un dernier dans le quartier de Moscou. »

Kanda ne leur demanda même pas leurs avis et fit demi tour. Personne ne fut surpris. Les trois autres se séparèrent pour chercher chacun de leur côté.

Allen n'eut pas beaucoup de chance car les russes, une fois qu'ils furent lever, ne furent pas très bavard. Beaucoup ne voulut même pas lui adresser la parole. Il se doutait que son physique n'aidait pas.

Il finit par tomber sur une veille femme qui lui expliqua que c'était l'œuvre d'un malin. Et que ce dernier ne s'en prenait qu'aux filles de mauvaise augure. Que le démon avait donc repéré leurs vices et il les avait donc emmener en enfer. Il lui demanda si elle avait des preuves, et la russe lui dit qu'elles avaient toutes roder dans la rue où se trouvait les maisons closes. Puis elle partit en crachant des mots incompréhensible.

Il devait aller dans la zone indiqué, mais c'était dans Moscou, la où Kanda se trouvait. Allen n'avait pas très envie d'y aller, d'un autre côté le japonais ne savait pas où chercher. Il hésita et puis ce dit que simplement aller poser des questions n'augmenteraient pas le risque de tomber sur le japonais... Le quartier était grand et au pire il se cachera...

Il partit en direction du quartier rouge. Il se souvenait légèrement de l'endroit. Il n'eut donc pas trop de mal à retrouver la rue où il y avait les maisons close. S'il se souvenait bien, celle dans laquelle il était rentrer en fuyant ses poursuivant était celle aux volets violet. Malheureusement il n'y en avait aucune. Il pesta, ils avaient du repeindre.

Il vogua dans la rue, tentant de chercher, tentant de se rappeler la devanture. Il était vrai qu'Allen avait couru sans regarder où il allait quand la jeune femme l'avait alpagué. Il devait s'avouer qu'il s'inquiétait un peu pour elle. Il lui devait beaucoup.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait la remercier au passage, mais il n'était pas sur qu'elle le reconnaisse. Quoi qu'avec ses cheveux et sa cicatrice elle n'aurait pas de mal... D'ailleurs ses traits physique permirent à des hommes de le reconnaître. Ceux ci sortaient d'une rue adjacente quand un des trois tapa dans le bras d'un autre, pointant Allen du doigt. Mais l'adolescent ne le vit pas.

Le maudit se sentit suivit, mais son œil ne réagissait pas, ce qui voulait dire que ce n'était pas un Akuma. Il se retourna mais tout le monde le fixait. Il baissa la tête et mit sa capuche. Il comprenait que tout le monde le dévisageait à cause de ça. Continuant à marcher, il ne remarqua pas que les trois hommes de basent triplèrent.

Le maudit tourna dans une ruelle et se cogna contre un torse. Il releva le visage pour voir une barbe noir bien fournit, des yeux marrons, des sourcils épais et des cheveux sale. Deux têtes de plus qu'Allen, et les bras croisé. Walker se recula en s'excusant et rencontra un autre torse. Même posture, juste les cheveux qui semblait plus claire, et sa taille un peu plus petite. Un air tout aussi menaçant.

Le jeune fronça les sourcils et comprit qu'il était prit en embuscade. Il n'aimait pas se battre, et sûrement pas contre des humains. Il y avait quatre autres gars de chaque côté. Il tenta de passer entre eux mais il se fit méchamment repousser au centre.

Il frotta son torse à l'endroit où la main crasseuse du russe l'avait touché. Puis le brun s'approcha de lui avec un air de prédateur devant sa proie.

« Вы - небольшой передник, кто был с этим шлюха Kрoсс ? » (Tu es le sale gosse qui était avec Cross?)

Il serra des dents en entendant le nom de son mentor, bien qu'il soit prononcé avec un énorme accent. Il avait envie de tuer Marian à cet instant. La dernière fois les dettes de cross lui avait presque valut d'être battu alors qu'il n'avait que 12 ans, et ça recommençait 5 ans plus tard... Il voulut leur dire de ne pas s'embêter pour rien car il était près à aller chercher et ramener Cross.

Mais ces hommes n'avaient pas du tout l'air enclin à la discutions. Il allait donc devoir se battre, quitte à en assommer un ou deux ; puis se tirer après. Un homme d'une carrure imposante se rua sur lui près à lui mettre un coup en pleine figure. Il esquiva d'un pas sur le côté avant de lui même répliquer, envoyant l'homme valdinguer sur le côté.

Les autres furent surpris de le voir se défendre. Allen se mit en position de combat, tentant de ne perdre aucune d'eux des yeux. Deux hommes foncèrent vers lui, il se concentra alors sur eux et ne fit pas attention à Timcampy qui lui signalait un danger. Il sentit alors une douleur à l'arrière de sa tête. Il se tourna tout en tombant à genoux. Un homme s'était armé d'un bout de bois et avait un sourire sadique. Il l'avait eut en traître !

Assommé par ce coup, Allen ne vit pas le prochain qui lui atteint ses côtes. Puis un autre sur son nez. Il se mit alors en boule et protégea son visage. Les coups de pieds et de poings commencèrent à pleuvoir sur son pauvre corps.

Kanda avait beau marcher dans les rues, interroger deux où trois civiles, aucun ne lui avait répondu. Il commençait à en avoir marre. Si un Akuma était responsable il se cachait très bien. Ils allaient devoir attendre la nuit pour le coincer ! Il était près à retourner à la ville de Balachikha pour rejoindre les autres quand une petit boule jaune lui fonça dessus.

Il reconnue aisément Timcampy. Il fut assez interpellé que le petit golem vienne le voir, mais quand il remarqua son agitation il tendit sa main pour qu'il s'y pose.

« Montre moi ce qu'il se passe. »

Il savait qu'il y avait un problème. Il était bien trop rare que l'ami d'Allen agisse ainsi. Tim ouvrit alors la bouche pour lui montrer ce qu'il s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Conduis moi à lui ! Hurla Kanda. »

La golem ne perdit pas un instant, il partit en vitesse avec un japonais qui courrait derrière lui. Le brun était inquiet, il avait remarqué la teinte des cheveux blanc avait doucement viré au rouge. Une fois sur place il remarqua que les russes étaient encore là. Il brandit Mugen près à tous les trancher. L'un d'eux évita de justesse l'arme tranchante qui lui laissa une vilain éraflure sur sa joue et entailla son oreille. Il hurla de douleur faisant se retourner ses compères.

Ils étaient téméraires mais pas fou, et chacun pris conscience que fasse au japonais armé, ampli d'une envie de meurtre, aucune d'eux n'avait une chance. Ils détalèrent rapidement en l'insultant copieusement, tout de même satisfait d'avoir régler son compte au maudit. Kanda rengaina alors son épée et s'agenouilla près du garçon qui maintenait encore sa tête.

« Oh Moyashi t'es vivant ? Demanda-t-il.

Kanda. Souffla douloureusement le plus jeune.

Putain de merde, ils t'ont pas loupé ses enfoirés. »

Il se pencha un peu plus et empêcha Allen de bouger en lui bloquant les bras. Ce dernier siffla de douleur. Yu n'y prêta pas attention et dégagea les cheveux blanc pour voir d'où s'écoulait le sang. Il l'entendit geindre à nouveau mais encore une fois n'en fit pas grand cas.

La plaie semblait saigner énormément mais peu profonde. Il souffla de soulagement et relâcha son étreinte. Le plus jeune tenta alors de se tourner sur dos et une plainte agonisante sortit de sa bouche.

« Bouge pas crétin ! Faut qu'on t'emmène à voir un médecin voir carrément à l'hôpital.

О мой Бог! Маленький ангел... » (Oh mon Dieu! Petit ange... )

Le kendoka se retourna près à embrocher la nouvelle arrivante. Celle-ci semblait terriblement choqué. Il claqua la langue sur son palais, ne cherchant pas à savoir ce qu'elle faisait là. Il souleva Allen qui a peine debout s'évanouit à moitié dans les bras de Kanda.

« Putain Moyashi c'est pas le moment !

Kan... da. Chuchota Allen. »

Le brun pesta et passa son deuxième bras sous les jambes de Walker. Son état était bien plus préoccupant que ce qu'il pensait. Il devait aller à l'hôpital et vite.

« Следуйте за мной, I know a doctor! Fit la jeune femme. (Suivez-moi, il doit voir un médecin, je connais un docteur !)

C'est pas d'un médecin qu'il a besoin mais l'hôpital. La rabroua Kanda.

Hospital really far. Dit elle. 1 час Maybe. » (Hôpital très loin. 1 heure peut-être.)

Il finit par la suivre, Allen était en mauvais état et une heure c'était bien trop loin. De plus Yu ne savait pas à quel point ses blessures pouvaient être grave surtout celle à la tête. Il sentit le plus jeune agripper sa veste dans son dos. Il pencha la tête pour voir si le jeune allait bien. Ce dernier avait relevé son visage pour tenter de la poser contre l'épaule du brun.

Il avait les yeux fermer et on voyait très clairement qu'il serrait les dents. Le pas rapide qu'avait adopté le japonais devait lui faire bouger la tête, et avec le coup qu'il avait reçut, ça ne devait pas être agréable. La russe l'amena dans une rue qui semblait déserté des prostitués et des malfrats. Ça ressemblait à un quartier pauvre avec plusieurs orphelin dans les rues.

La jeune femme toqua à une porte avec force et hurla un nom russe en le suppliant d'ouvrir. Un homme d'un certain age apparut derrière. Il parla quelques minutes avec la jeune fille avec un air inquiet. Il se tourna alors vers l'exorciste quand elle lui conta l'histoire. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda Kanda de haut en bas, mais apparemment la demoiselle lui donna de bon argument et les fit rentrer.

Une fois à l'intérieure il lui pria d'allonger le maudit sur la table au milieu de la pièce. Le brun le fit et posa avec une extrême délicatesse son camarade, mais il laissa la tête du garçon surélevé de sa main.

« Kanda. Geint Allen.

Quoi ?

J'ai mal à... »

Il hurla de douleur ne pouvant finir sa phrase. Yu sortit son épée pour menacer le médecin qui avait posé ses mains sur la jambe droite du maudit. Le vieil homme les leva en l'air, effrayé. La jeune femme se mit entre les deux.

« he wants to save him, please. Let him do what he need. » (Il essai de le sauver, s'il vous plait. Laissez le faire ce qu'il peut.)

Kanda serra les dents et rangea son épée. Le médecin eut l'air un peu plus méfiant mais se rapprocha de la table et du blessé. Il vit que le japonais scrutait le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Il se remit à toucher la jambe d'Allen et cette fois ci le plus jeune contint son cri de souffrance. De sa main gauche il attrapa le bras de Yu.

Ce dernier le laissa faire comprenant bien que c'était douloureux. Le russe expliqua que le l'os n'était pas fracturé mais qu'il avait sûrement été fragilisé. Il remonta sur les cuisses sans rien voir. Au moment où il s'approcha de l'entre jambe le japonais grogna. Le médecin redescendit alors ses mains avant d'observer le bras droit posé contre la table. Il remarqua que deux doigts était brisé. Ils étaient recourbé mais le bout des doigts semblait pointé dans la mauvaise direction. Il passa alors à la tête et Kanda du relever le jeune Walker en le prenant contre lui.

« Kanda Je.. j'ai mal.

Je sais moyashi, il va te soigner. »

Il le sentit perdre de sa force. Son bras contenant l'innocence le lâcha doucement. Kanda aurait voulut voir son visage mais le médecin la maintenait baissé pour penser sa blessure à la tête. Il l'entendit murmurer son nom une énième fois.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes il n'y avait plus que la respiration difficile du plus petit qui résonnait dans l'oreille du kendoka. Le russe posait une gaze sur la plaie et enroula autour de la tête un bandage. Puis doucement ils reposèrent le garçon sur la table. Ce dernier ouvrit faiblement les yeux.

« Kanda... mon ventre. Chuchota t-il. »

Le brun fronça les sourcils et se se pencha vers la zone indiqué. Du sang s'échappait de la zone droite. Il ouvrit en vitesse la veste d'exorciste du garçon pour voir l'étendu des dégâts. La chemise blanche ne l'était plus. Le médecin se précipita dessus, et au visage qu'il fit Kanda put comprendre que ce n'était pas bon du tout.

« Что происходит? Demanda la jeune femme. (Qu'est ce qui se passe?)

Она пожалуйста важен и он потерял большое количество крови... (La plaie est importante et il a perdu beaucoup de sang...)

T'es médecin oui ou merde ? Hurla le japonais. »

Le vieil homme recula. Allen appela une nouvelle fois son ami sans réponse. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il n'entendait rien, il voyait un peu flou aussi. La femme traduit au vieil homme. Ce dernier se tourna alors vers Kanda un air compatissant sur le visage.

« Он не будет проводить ночью, я не могу делать ничто. » (Il ne passera pas la nuit, je ne peux rien faire.)

Même s'il portait le maudit jusqu'à l'hôpital il serait trop tard. Il pesta et regarda le jeune qui avait les yeux à moitié fermé et la respiration chaotique. Il lui caressa le front et pris son épée. Les russes le regardaient avec stupeur. Voulait il abréger les souffrance d'Allen ? Voulait il mourir avec lui ?

* * *

**Je le rappelle ici mais si vous trouvez que j'ai pas bien écris en anglais c'est normal! c'est pour traduire le fait que la jeune femme ne parle pas bien cette langue! Pour le russe si ce que je dis est faux n'hésitez pas à me corriger!**

**J'ai relus ce chapitre mais il y a pas eut de vrai bêta lecture donc ci-vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas!**

**Merci et à la prochaine!**


End file.
